Agent Echolls
by Josielynn
Summary: AU after college. Veronica has left the FBI and is the owner of a popular night club. Logan is an investigative reporter who travels a lot. He goes to Veronica's club, sees her there and their story begins again. As always Rob Thomas owns the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Matters**

Veronica Mars looks over at the handsome, sexy man that she has never been able to forget. Over a week ago he appeared at the club and they talked for a while before he went back to his friends. He is in LA visiting Dick and some other friends. He has become an independent reporter. She was not surprised as he majored in English in college and she always thought he was a good writer. He, however, was very surprised that she was the owner of a popular nightclub. She didn't say much about it but she told him that she quit the FBI three years previously. The following day he called and invited her to a late lunch. Since that time, she has seen him daily. Tonight after the club closed, they sat at the bar and began playing a game of "I never". Part way through they abandoned the game and just asked each other questions.

Logan with an elbow on the bar looks at her and asks her how she got the money to start the club. She looks into his eyes and reads the worry and anticipation. It is like they are alone in the world. Leaning in she tells him, her voice a little slurred, "It's a long story Logan."

He meets her gaze and assures her quietly, "I want to hear it all."

Tilting her head a little she asks, "Even if you won't like what happened."

"You can tell me anything," he tells her openly.

Shaking her head slightly she pronounces, "Truth is the cry of all, but the game of few. **George Berkeley." **When she sees the frown on his face she clarifies, "Is the truth important to you? To us?"

He puts his hand over hers and tells her, "I've learned that the truth is very important."

Her beautiful blue eyes flash for a second and Logan wonders what she is thinking but then the moment is gone. Now she is looking at him as if assessing his sincerity. As he watches her, she seems to come to a decision because she takes a deep breath and pronounces, "OK, here are some truths you should know. I don't know who killed Aaron but I am glad he is dead." Logan visibly recoils at her words. She continues, "A few years ago I tried to find your mother but I couldn't find any trace of her." Meeting his gaze for a second, she carries on, "I haven't seen or heard from Duncan Kane since he ran off with his daughter." Leaning closer she whispers, "If you want to know why I left the FBI, ask Agent Howard." Sitting back a little she adds, "Or go and ask the wizard." Logan's mouth drops open and she knows he understood her reference. She finishes her list as if he is asking her questions, "And last but not least, I am not doing anything illegal now."

Veronica turns back to face the bar. She picks up her drink, downs it and puts it back on the bar. Deliberately she stands and looks over at Logan who is still sitting on the stool next to hers, "If Agent Asshole isn't listening to your wire right now, make sure you tell him to 'Go fuck himself' from me." Meeting his gaze she adds, "Now get the hell out of my place, Agent Echolls and next time you come back, make sure you have a warrant."

He sits there in shock while she turns away and walks a little unsteadily towards the back where he knows her office is. She says to her two huge bodyguards who are standing near the door to her office, "Mr. Echolls was just leaving. He doesn't get back in."

The tall bald man who is holding open her office door for her, nods at her and they both look over at Logan with impassive faces. He can see they will throw him out if he doesn't leave immediately. Feeling like he has been jolted with Veronica's taser, the tall, dark haired agent stands and turns towards the door. He takes a last look around the bar before he walks out, the door shutting behind him.

He hears the door lock behind him and he sighs. He wasn't happy about this assignment. He knew that fooling Veronica would not be easy. Tonight she looked into his eyes when she told him her truths and he would like to say with one hundred percent certainty that he can totally read her and he can without any reservation, believe what she has told him. The trouble is, she did not give him any indication tonight and since he reconnected with her that she knew he was an FBI agent. What else did she successfully hide from him? Could she have looked him in the eyes and lied to him? Has she changed enough that she could fool him?

On automation, Logan walks out of the club and heads down the street towards the van. They are his ride back to headquarters and he wants this wire gone as soon as possible. He wants to be alone with a stiff drink. He wants to punch something. He wants to believe in Veronica's innocence even in the face of all the evidence to the contrary. He wants to believe he knows her and could tell if she is lying. She obviously knew he was wired and certainly could be saying what she wants the FBI to hear. He is conflicted about a lot of things right now but one thing he does know is that something happened between Agent Andrew Howard and Veronica and she left the FBI shortly afterwards. There was no mistaking the reference to another lawman who hurt her.

His mind swirling with all his thoughts, Logan puts one foot in front of the other towards the end of the street. He doesn't want to think about the hurt and anger on her face. She was trying to hide it from him but he could see that she is deeply hurt that he tried to take her down. She trusted him. His stomach clenches as he ponders what she must think about him now. He is another man who betrayed her except somehow it seems worse because they have a real history.

He opens the back door to the van and looks at the three agents sitting there waiting for him. Without a word, he hands the tech guy his wire and then says evenly, "I got shotgun." Shutting the door, Logan walks around to the passenger side of the vehicle and gets in. He mechanically pulls on his seat belt and looks out the window at the neon lights outside the club. 'Odyssey' flashes at him in varying colors. He doesn't see a light on above the club so he imagines that Veronica is doing the nightly totals in her office or maybe she is just sitting on the couch while her assistant manager does the totals. She has had a lot to drink tonight. He thinks about the bugs he planted in her office and condo. Of course she will disable them now she has kicked the FBI from her business and home.

The truth is he was impressed with the club. It is large, has a great dance floor and all the tables have a good view of the stage. It is well run. The wait staff is very professional and good at their jobs. The bartenders are fast and skilled at making mixed drinks. Security is present and the place is safe and secure. There are areas for VIPs and Logan really enjoyed himself when he was there with his friends. Her condo is really nice! It is large, open and nicely decorated. He was comfortable there. The walls had some really nice prints that she obviously took and she had a couple of really nice paintings from new artists that he liked.

Closing his eyes, he sighs and waits for the vehicle to start. He doesn't know how she knew or found out he was an agent. As far as he is aware, no one knows; not even Dick. Was she playing him the whole time? Did she go along with their kisses and touches knowing they were at least on audio? Is that something that she learned to be comfortable with in her days in the FBI or did she find out he is an agent tonight and feels exposed and abused? This whole thing is a mess; he should have refused the assignment. It is clear that he is not able to put aside his past with the tiny blonde and do his job properly.

Two long hours later, Logan has been debriefed, filled out his reports and is packing up to head home. He has never felt so tired or discouraged. Logan is a good agent. He is skilled in reading people. He makes friends wherever he goes and has people he trusts throughout the different sections of the agency. On a break, Logan went out to get coffee for everyone and while he was out, he used a burner phone and called his Mac. From dating Veronica, Logan learned the value of having people who owe you favors and he learned the importance of having a tech person who you can trust. Weirdly his tech guy was actually named Mac, Macdonald West. Logan called him and asked him to find out if Veronica Mars ever reported Andrew Howard for sexual harassment and if any other girls have filed against him. He knows Mac will keep it between them. Although deep inside he knows she is telling him the truth, he has to check everything out. Logan used to think Veronica didn't trust him but now he understands she was just verifying what she knew.

He walks out towards his car and thankfully heads home. It is almost four am when he turns his car up his street and drives through the security booth towards his place. He codes his way into his mansion and drives directly into the garage. As he enters the house, he notices that there is a light on in the living room and the fireplace is going. His security codes were changed last week and he hasn't given them to anyone. However, Dick and his friends are given the code if they call his head of security. Trina and Charlie rarely visit but security would give them the code to get in. He walks into the house and decides that whoever is visiting is someone he knows because his pit bull has made no attempt to greet him at the door.

He walks into the living room to see who is visiting him and stops in shock. Sitting on one end of the couch is Veronica. She is petting the white and brown Pitbull absently while she reads from her tablet. There is a cup of coffee beside her. He is stuck by how at home she looks.

She looks up when the dog jumps off the couch and runs over to greet his master. Watching Logan with his dog, she smiles at the picture they make. It is nice to see him with a pet. He used to love Back Up and of course, her dog really loved Logan as well. She is glad that he has a nice home; he deserves to be comfortable and safe.

Walking into his living room, Logan plops down on the couch across from where Veronica is sitting. He leans back and puts his feet up on the coffee table while he watches her. His dog jumps up on the couch beside him and lays next to him. Logan absently scratches his neck.

Veronica marks her spot on her tablet and closes the book program down. She looks up at Logan and asks pleasantly, "Can I make you a drink?"

Raising his eyebrows he says, "Sure, a scotch rocks, no ice." Meeting her gaze he adds, "I've had a rough night."

Nodding she gracefully stands and walks over to the bar. Bending over she pulls a bottle of scotch out of the cabinet and pours a generous amount into a crystal goblet. After putting the bottle away, she brings the glass over and hands it to him before she goes back and sits down across from him.

Quiet, she watches as he takes a generous sip and lets the alcohol burn down into his stomach. He relaxes his head back and closes his eyes continuing to hold the goblet in his hand. After a few minutes of quiet between them, he breaks the silence, "Should I even ask how you got in here?"

Without much inflection she tells him, "I used to be FBI. I piggybacked your phone."

He doesn't open his eyes. She can see he is very tired. He gently shakes his head and tells her, "I never take my phone with me when I am working."

She reaches in her pocket and pulls out her phone. She scrolls through her screen and depresses a button. In a few seconds, Logan's FBI phone rings. She hangs up and depresses another button and a few seconds later a different ring tone sounds. The tall, exhausted man shakes his head in wonder and annoyance. Then he lifts it and looks at her. He asks baldly, "What are you doing here?"

She delicately shrugs her shoulder and then tells him, "My place is being fumigated." He looks at her in question and she supplies, "I thought I would stay here until I can go back home."

"You weren't invited, " he says baldly.

Veronica smirks at him and returns, "Well neither were you."

Her quiet comment is a direct hit. He used their relationship against her. He knows he stepped over the line. They have been many things to each other over the years but discounting the time after Lilly died, he has always been protective of her. He tells her, "I was just doing my job."

Disappointed in his reasoning, she sighs audibly before reaching over, grabbing her tablet and opening it. "Funny how that wasn't an acceptable excuse when I was a PI and used to use it on you." Touching the screen, she reopens her book app, "I will be out of your hair tomorrow. Too many people have keys to my place right now."

She doesn't say but he is pretty sure she doesn't trust Agent Howard with the key to her place. Frustrated Logan points out, "It is going to cause problems for me when my superiors find out you stayed here."

Raising her head from her reading she asks, "How is this different from what you were cleared to do the last two weeks? At least I didn't make another sex video that I didn't know anything about." Clearly dismissing him she looks back down at her tablet and reaches over to take a sip of her coffee.

Although her face is placid, he can tell she is really angry with him. The times he kissed her and made out with her are on audio and possibly video as well. He knows her last experience with being taped secretly and he doesn't blame her for being upset with him. He admits, "I always stopped it before we got too far."

Without raising her head, she deadpans, "Thanks so much for having my back." After another sip of her coffee, she tells him, "I picked a room at the front of the house. You will have your privacy because I don't know the code to your den or your master suite."

Her comments are a direct shot. She just called him out on his actions. He did try and get her to incriminate herself. He did get keys to her condo and her office. He is not surprised that she feels betrayed even though they have not been friends for a while. Knowing there is nothing further he can say to make things better, he finishes his drink, puts it on the coffee table and stands. Without any further comment, he leaves the living room and heads up the stairs to his master suite.

Veronica continues reading and relaxing. Since she opened up her club, she tends to stay up late and sleep in. Tonight she knows she needs to decompress after her altercation with Logan earlier. Although she knows he was doing his job, her home has been compromised and she doesn't want to be there alone. Here she is safe. The sad thing is it is probably the only safe place she has in LA tonight. All of her friends from Neptune refuse to have anything to do with her. She really doesn't want to involve her father. She doesn't see any of her FBI friends since she left. She is more alone than after Lilly died. Although Logan is FBI and she is part of his case, she knows he would never physically hurt her. Her life is a mess. She can't really complain though; she made choices and now she has to live with them.

By tomorrow night, her place will be cleared of any audiovisual equipment as well as new locks and a new security system will be installed. Lately, she feels like she hasn't been able to breathe; knowing everything she does is either on film or audio. She couldn't really talk to her father knowing every word they say is being recorded. She let her business associates know she was under federal scrutiny and all calls need to be just about business. She is really exhausted. It was hard to even sleep knowing agents had been in her home. Tonight she will be safe while she sleeps.

Logan, up in his room, debates on whether to call his supervisor or not. If he does, he will have to explain how she got in and what she is doing there. Additionally, they will want to bug his place in case she returns. He doesn't want that intrusion but he knows that his duty is to call. He heads into the shower and then goes to sleep. He can always tell them he found her there in the morning if he decides to call his boss. The truth is he can relate to her upset with her lack of privacy even if she isn't supposed to know that the FBI is watching her.

_A/N: I am clearing some stories off my word processor. This story is edited and done. I will be posting chapters every few days. I hope you enjoy it._


	2. Chapter 2: The Case Against Veronica

**The Case Against Veronica**

The next morning, Logan wakes up and heads downstairs in his PJ bottoms to eat. He is off today and was planning on going surfing with his friends. He is late and has missed the best waves but he needs to get out on the water. He walks down the front stairs and through the living room. Veronica has put away her coffee cup and his glass. There is no sign that she was there last night. He softly whistles for his dog. When he doesn't come, he wanders down the front hallway and checks the three bedrooms at the front of the house. He finds her sleeping peacefully in the bedroom farthest from the stairs. His heart skips a beat when he finds that she didn't even lock the door. She picked one of the smaller rooms with only a double bed. Sleeping beside her is Lariot. Veronica has her arm over him and her face is resting against his back. Standing in the doorway he has to admit that she looks really beautiful and innocent while she is asleep. Lariot seeing his master, wags his tail. Logan sees his dog has bonded with her. He clearly senses she is vulnerable and needs protection. Logan can relate. He sighs knowing that this is how Veronica must have felt when Back Up so obviously loved him. Logan leaves the door open so his dog can come out if he needs to go outside and he heads back towards the kitchen.

Logan makes some oatmeal, cuts up some fruit and toasts some brown bread. He has a cup of coffee and then cleans up after himself. He decides to head out to meet his friends and goes upstairs to change. When he comes back downstairs, Lariot is waiting by the back patio door. Logan disables the alarm and lets him out. He sips the last of his coffee while he waits for his dog to finish checking the yard and come back in. Logan pats his head and then goes to the garage. He packs his four wheel drive Jeep and loads his surfboard. He carries his cooler into the kitchen and fills his ice chest. As he carries the chest out to his Jeep, he hesitates. He is not sure if he should stay and try to talk to Veronica or just go about his day. After a brief pause, he heads out to the garage, loads his cooler, lets Lariot into the back of the Jeep and then gets inside himself.

On his way out of the complex, he stops and asks the guards if anyone came through the gate headed to his mansion yesterday. The guard looks at the list and tells Logan that no one visited him yesterday. Logan thanks him and drives off. It is clear that he won't be able to keep Veronica out even if he wanted to. He calls his security officer and asks him if anyone called him and asked for the gate security or house security code. He is told that no one called. Logan shakes his head. Too bad she didn't stay in the FBI, she is amazing!

After a great morning of surfing and lunch with some of his friends, Logan heads home. It is a beautiful day and he really enjoyed seeing his friends, surfing and relaxing. The guys invite him out clubbing and when he finds out they are going to Odyssey, he tells them he has plans. He doesn't want to be rebuffed at the door and then have to explain to his friends why he can't get them in a club he has been taking them to for weeks. They all know that Veronica owns the club and they will question why she won't let him in.

When he had been called in on this case, he had expressed his reservations that Veronica would even want to talk to him; much less confide in him. Apparently Agent Howard was right and Veronica seemed happy to see him. Once he had established trust with her, he had been systematically checking her home on his visits. He took her copy of the condo and business keys and had copies made. Since that time, other agents have been checking her condo while he focused on her office. Over the last week, he had been in her office alone a few times. He had planted a few bugs and had put a decoder into her USB port and broke her password. He had gotten a good look at the club and her personal finances. It is clear that Roscoe is filtering money through her club but they really don't have a definitive connection to the drugs. Now they have learned that she is getting money a significant amount of money each month from an overseas bank account into her personal account. In addition, she is making a lot of really lucrative investments with her personal money. They have more questions than answers.

Agent Howard had been very sure that he was the only one that would be able to get Veronica to admit who was giving her the money she got from overseas each month and how she was making so much money in her personal portfolio. The FBI was sure that once they knew what all she was up to, they could turn her for a bigger fish. Now she has shut him down.

Logan doesn't know what to think. The money from Roscoe each week as well as her dealings with known crime bosses was enough to make the authorities believe she is dirty. Now the large amount of money in the club and her personal accounts is damning. Originally he thought that she got in over head and the FBI could help her. Now he is not sure what to think She looked him in the eye and she told him she was not involved in any illegal activities. He really wants to believe she is telling him the truth but it is hard to believe her when the evidence is so clear that she is not a simple business woman. He imagines that is how she felt when she found out he lied about his alibi for Lilly's murder.

To top it all off, Agent Howard is sure the FBI has a mole. He believes that there is no way that Veronica made him to be FBI. Someone told her about the investigation and about Logan being an agent. Logan is wondering how she got the codes to get in his house and estate. He is worried that she has his personal cell phone number when only a handful of people have it.

He understands Veronica and two things are clear to him. Yesterday when she talked to him while he was wired, she effectively cut him from the case. Although his superiors are keeping him on the case, Logan understands that Veronica took him out of the front and he is going to be protected from any fallout if the case goes badly. Secondly, Veronica has a plan; she always has a plan. If she has her way, things are going to go very badly for his superiors on this case and she is making sure he is not going to be hurt by the fallout.

When Logan arrives home he is not sure if Veronica is still there or not. He has a very advanced alarm system. He can believe that she bypassed the front gate, his gate security and his electronic alarm system but he can't believe Lariot just let her in. Lariot is a very well trained guard dog. He doesn't let anyone in that Logan doesn't tell him is OK; yet he found Veronica sitting in his living room and his dog obviously trusts Veronica.

He comes into the kitchen through the garage and sees Veronica sitting at the island. She is wearing a deep royal blue skirt suit with a rose blouse. Her hair is up in a professional bun and she has only a touch of make up on. Her heels are high and she has her legs crossed as she sits at the island reading the paper looking completely at home as she drinks her coffee. He stops for a second and looks at her, watching as Lariot rushes over to greet her. Her face lights up as she leans down to pet him. It is really obvious that his dog loves her; his butt is wagging his tail. Logan shakes his head and leans against the door frame as he watches her happiness. She is cooing to Lariot telling him he is handsome. It reminds him of when she used to greet Back Up.

After she is done petting his dog, she leans up and says, "Good Morning Logan."

He straightens and walks towards her, "Good Afternoon."

Smiling she admits, "I have really become a night owl since I opened the club." Tilting her head she asks, "How was surfing?"

A smile graces his features as he admits, "It was great today." Stopping in front of her he asks, "Are you headed out?"

She nods at her suitcase which is by the front door and pronounces, "As promised, I am out of your hair in twenty more minutes." Reaching over, she takes his hand and tells him earnestly, 'Thank you for letting me crash here." Meeting his gaze she tells him, "It is the best sleep I have had in a long time."

Looking at her he sees that she looks rested. Making a decision to not tell his boss that Veronica showed up at his place, he says, "It can never happen again."

She nods, "You didn't get removed from the case now your all access pass has been revoked?"

Shaking his head he warns her, "You should be careful."

"It is not the FBI that makes me lose sleep," she shares quietly. Letting go of his arm, she calmly folds the paper and picks up her cup. Standing she goes over and dumps the rest of her coffee into the sink and puts her cup into the dishwasher. Looking at him from across the island she tells him sadly, "I tried calling you when I left the FBI." He looks puzzled. He didn't get any calls from her. She clarifies, "I called you for three days and then I gave up."

A little disbelieving he asks "When was this?"

Quietly she answers, "March 5th, 2007." He thinks back and realizes that he was on a training mission for the FBI.

Sadly he admits, "Training mission." He knows that she will understand how he had to be out of touch. Curious, he asks, "Why didn't you call Dick?"

Snorting a little she says, "I did."

Turning her back on him, she walks over to look out his patio. She wraps her arms around herself. Logan walks closer and asks, "What happened?"

Without looking away from the view, Veronica quietly tells him, "It was just another day that I learned a valuable life lesson." He goes to speak when his phone buzzes. Reaching in his pocket, he pulls out his phone as she informs him, "That would be my ride."

His eyes widen as he puts the phone to his ear and listens as the security guard at the front gate asks him if he ordered a limo. He tells them to let it through and asks her, "Who did you bring to my home?"

Frowning, she says a little impatiently, "Don't be stupid Logan. They are my people." She looks at him a moment and then tries, "I know that you probably won't heed my warning but you should stay away from this case Logan. Your bosses have not told you everything and you are operating in the dark."

"Tell me what I need to know then," he steps close and puts his hands on her arms gently rubbing them.

Shaking her head she warns, "Stay away from this Logan. I won't be able to protect you anymore."

When he starts to tell her that he doesn't need her protection she gives him a look. He goes quiet and she reaches up to caress his cheek. Her eyes are full of sadness but her voice is placid, "You might have the best horse but unfortunately the race is fixed and not in your favor." Reaching back to touch the hair on the back of his neck she looks up at him and swallows trying to keep her emotions in check. Her poker face is gone as she whispers, "I am sorry I fucked everything up between us in college. I will always regret letting you go. It was a turning point and now there is no going back." It almost seems like she is taking to herself at the end but her eyes focus back on him and she pronounces, "Logan Echolls, you are the guy who got away."

Touched and emotional himself, he answers, "You have always been the girl for me."

She tears up and bites her lip. He reads her emotions clearly in that moment. Gently putting her lips to his, she says, "Thank you for telling me that." Her phone buzzes and she sighs stepping away from him. Reaching into her pocket, she depresses a button on her phone . She looks up at him one more time and says, "Bye Logan. Take care of yourself." Then she resolutely turns away. Without looking back at him she walks over to the front door, picks up her suitcase and lets herself out. He watches as she walks out and gets in the limo. The driver let her in. He looks like security. There doesn't appear to be anyone in the back of the limo when she gets in. Logan automatically makes note of the license plate. He will get Mac to run it but he is almost sure that the security and the limo belongs to Veronica. She has millions of dollars in the bank. Her club is doing very well. She makes almost as much from her investments as she does at the club. Either she paid attention in FBLA in high school or she is getting some inside help.

The next few weeks, Logan does surveillance, listens carefully in meetings and sees that Veronica has occasional meetings with known associates of crime bosses and one drug boss frequents her night club every Saturday night. Logan has no further contact with Veronica. Mac tells him that Veronica did report Agent Howard but the file disappeared. There is only the barest mention of her going to the hospital after a bust. Veronica left the FBI soon after. Logan looks at the information Mac gave him and sees that the date is March 5, 2007. He carefully takes the names down of who was on that bust and the doctors who looked after Veronica in the hospital. He will find out what happened but he will have to be very careful.

The next time he was over visiting Dick, Logan asked him if Veronica called. He admitted that she came to his place looking for him. Shrugging he says, "You were gone on one of your retreats and I didn't want to bother you with her drama." Looking at his friend he tells him, "You are better off without her." Frowning Logan thinks about how Veronica tried to call him when she left the FBI. She might have been in the hospital when she first tried. Then she probably went to his place and Dick's looking for him. He is frustrated that Dick made the decision for him and tells him that in the future, he should pass on any messages and let him decide if they should be answered or not.

Dick looks his friend in the eyes and says, "Look how upset you are now you talked to her again. She is nothing but heartache for you."

Pissed Logan tells his best friend that Veronica was injured, in the hospital and needed him. He adds, "I would be mad at her if she didn't tell me you needed me." Logan decides to leave. There is no point trying to reason with him when he is so sure that Veronica needs to stay away from him. Dick watches his friend leave and sighs. He didn't know Veronica was actually in the hospital; he just thought she was back and going to bother Logan.

The FBI investigation into Veronica and her club has stalled. They can't definitively prove any wrongdoing with the money that Roscoe is putting into Veronica's club, they can't find out who is sending her money from overseas each month and they don't know how she is making so much money with her personal investments. They also don't know who tipped Veronica off that Logan is an agent. Of course Veronica is now extra careful to ensure that her condo and the club are safe for her operation.

Finally Veronica is brought in for questioning. She is put in an interrogation room and Logan watches through the one way mirror. Agent Howard walks in the room and sits across from her opening a file folder. Veronica doesn't even look at him. She looks at the one way glass where Logan is watching without expression on her face. When Agent Howard tells Veronica that he has been looking forward to this day for a while, she merely says in a bored tone, "Lawyer."

Logan sees her posture through the glass and sees that she is not happy to be alone in a room with Agent Howard. When he gets and walks behind Veronica, Logan finds himself stiffening in anger. How dare he get so close to her after what he did to her? Veronica doesn't move or even change the expression on her face but Logan can see her reaction to his nearness. He leans in behind her and whispers something very quietly in her ear. Veronica moves her head away but doesn't give any other reaction. Logan wants to run in there and pull Agent Howard away from her but he knows that now is not the time. Agent Howard is just trying to rattle her. He talks about how he never imagined when she left the service that she would become one of the people they have to arrest.

Veronica looks bored and intones, "I want to talk to my lawyer." When Agent Howard tells her they are not arresting her, they just want to talk to her, she looks at him and repeats, "I want my lawyer here."

He tells her that they have her on using her club to run drugs for Roscoe. He talks about the money she receives each month from overseas and how they know she laundering money. He waits for her to say something and when she doesn't, he tells her that out of personal respect for her, he is giving her the chance to make a deal. Watching closely Logan sees Veronica stretch her neck a little like she does when she is coming out of her skin. Logan also knows that most of the group will not notice her discomfort. He desperately wants to stop what has to be a horrible experience for her. She doesn't say a word until her lawyer comes. She doesn't respond to any of Agent Howard's comments on her club, her money or her not being able to hack it in the FBI. Logan listens very frustrated that Agent Howard is really treading on her rights. Finally the door opens and Veronica's lawyer walks in. He sits next to her and looks at Agent Howard as he says placidly, "I want to talk to my client alone."

The group all looks at him. Logan doesn't know what to think. He is very expensive and works almost exclusively for Zack Roscoe.

He leans in and says something in Veronica ear. She nods and then leans back waiting for Agent Howard to return. He makes them wait forty minutes. Neither moves or says anything. Logan admires their poise and patience.

When Agent Howard comes in he apologizes profusely for making them wait and then sits down. Neither looks upset or makes any complaints. Agent Howard starts asking Veronica questions about her business and it's connection to drugs and drug money. He asks her about the five thousand each week from Roscoe. Veronica tells him calmly that it is purely a business deal. He is an investor in the club. When Agent Howard accuses her of letting Roscoe sell drugs through her club, she frowns at him and denies any direct or indirect knowledge of any drug use in her club. He shows her the printout of her personal bank account and the one hundred thousand dollar per month deposits are highlighted. He points to the number from an overseas bank and asks her who is sending her the money. She tells him it was from a private donor who wishes to remain anonymous. He then asks her how she makes such a large rate of return from her investments. She merely tells him she took some business courses in university and has been very lucky so far in her investments. Agent Howard tells her that with letting Roscoe invest in her club and her money each month from her anonymous donor, she looks dirty. Veronica merely comments, "Well you would know what dirty looks like."

Her lawyer immediately intercedes and suggests that Agent Howard asks his next question. An hour later, Agent Howard leans closer to Veronica and comments that he knows her well and can see she is hiding something. Veronica says nothing and continues to look just past his shoulder. Finally when it is clear that he can't rattle Veronica, Agent Howard tells her this is her last chance to speak up. After this, she won't be given the opportunity to make a deal. Veronica has nothing to say and her lawyer asks if the questioning is over. When he is told that it is, he stands and prepares to leave. He smoothly gives Agent Howard his card and tells him that if he wants to talk to his client again, to call him first. Veronica stands when the lawyer politely pulls out her chair. She doesn't look at Agent Howard or the window again as she leaves. Logan watching out the window of the building sees Veronica get into a limo with her lawyer. It is hard to believe in her when she hangs with the mob and his crooked lawyer.

In the meeting after the interview, Agent Howard and the rest of the team are sure that Veronica Mars is accepting drug money from Roscoe and believe that she also laundering money from the overseas bank. They still haven't been able to tie the money from Roscoe to drugs but they all believe it is. The DA doesn't think they have enough to charge Veronica. They really need Veronica to turn. Logan, as he listens, keeps his mind on the facts and tries to relegate his feelings about what they are saying about Veronica to the back of his mind. This Veronica is not the girl he used to know. This Veronica left the FBI and she is choosing the life she has now. She could have worked with her father or gone back to college. She has made her choices. Now it looks like she is going to have to accept the consequences of them.


	3. Chapter 3: Questioning Keith Mars

**Questioning Keith Mars**

Logan and his partner take a trip to Neptune to see Keith Mars. He is still running Mars Investigations. It is obvious that there has been an infusion of cash into the business. They have new offices in the 06er zip code. There is full time receptionist and the waiting area has leather couches with large potted plants in the corner of the room. There are four doors on each side of the hallway behind the dark haired woman sitting at the reception desk. It appears that MI now has five or six investigators. Keith is in the office and makes time to see Logan immediately. Logan sees that Keith Mars hasn't really changed since he last saw him. He is still muscular and has the quiet energy that Logan associates with him. When their eyes meet, Logan sees the intelligence in the penetrating blue eyes he loves so much in Veronica. Keith Mars meets the two men at the door to his office and greets Logan easily, putting out his hand. His office is masculine with some Padre memorabilia and of course a picture of Veronica, Back Up and him at the beach on his desk. Logan immediately shakes his hand and then identifies himself and his partner. Keith looks at the badges and then at Logan saying a little incredulously, "You're a Fed now?" Logan sees the wheels turning in his head and Veronica's father is putting two and two together. When he reaches four, a frown crosses his features and he checks, "When you were seeing Veronica this time, you were investigating her?" His face darkens and Logan can see his protective instincts flare.

Logan puts up a hand and quietly tells him, "We need to talk."

Keith looks at Logan's partner and asks, "Who is heading up the investigation you are on?"

Unaware of how is answer is going to affect Veronica's protective father, Joe Smith answers, "Agent Howard is our lead investigator."

Turning to look at Logan, Keith Mars says firmly, "You wasted a trip coming here." Logan can see that the private investigator has shut down his reactions. Keith walks back behind his desk.

"Actually we have some questions about Mars Investigations," Logan starts. Keith looks at the young man he has knows since preteens and then silently waves to the chairs in front of his desk. He sits in his comfortable chair. The formal part of the meeting has begun; Logan can see that Keith Mars no longer sees him as a past acquaintance, he is now the enemy.

Inwardly sighing, Logan tries, "I like your new offices."

Keith's piercing blue gaze meets Logan's and he answers, "Thank you."

Joe decides to help his partner out and starts, "We know that your daughter Veronica invested in Mars Investigations."

"I hope you had a warrant to look at my books," Keith states, his tone angry.

Agent Smith explains that they did not look at his books, "She told Agent Echolls she invested in the family business."

The PI looks over at Logan who withstands the accusing look. Keith quietly answers, "Veronica has 49% ownership of MI."

Deciding to be direct, Logan asks, "Did she say where she got the money to invest?"

"She only told me she had an investor who was helping her to start her club," Keith admits.

Looking disbelieving, Logan quizzes, "You didn't question her about who it was?"

Meeting Logan's gaze, Keith says definitively, "She never told me the name of the investor."

Joe outright asks, "You're a PI. Are you telling us you never found out?"

Shaking his head, the balding PI tells them, "I never checked it out." He looks at Logan and explains, "She told me to trust her."

Logan looking at the older man sees that he is carefully wording what he is saying. Veronica probably never outright told him the name of the investor and he probably didn't check it out but he definitely knows.

"Is this the same mysterious investor that is sending her one hundred thousand dollars each month from an account overseas?" Joe questions.

Keith Mars looks over at Joe Smith and tells him, "I don't know anything about my daughter's finances."

Although Joe is clearly skeptical, Logan actually believes him. If Veronica asked him not to investigate, he would not betray her trust. Veronica is very smart and she would give her father plausible deniability. Logan points out, "If the money that Veronica invested in Mars Investigation is not clean, it could affect you."

The older man looks at Logan with a muted anger. He tells him confidently, "I know Veronica would not jeopardize our business."

The tall, dark haired agent wonders at how he feels like he is sixteen again; intimated and wishing for this man's approval. Knowing that Veronica's father is not going to admit anything that might incriminate his daughter, he tries, "She is playing with fire. It looks bad for her,"

Keith looks over at the young man who unexpectedly has become a federal agent and sees that he is genuinely worried about the woman he has, in the past, felt very protective towards. Keith looks at Logan for a long moment with his penetrating blue eyes and finally asks, "What do you mean?" Logan immediately sees that they aren't going to get any useful information from Keith Mars. They are only still there because he wants to know what they know.

Joe reaches in his pocket and pulls out some pictures of Veronica with a few different men. He tells Keith that each of these men are known crime bosses or drug dealers.

Keith looks at the pictures carefully and then looks at the blonde young man who is Logan's partner, "What are you thinking she is involved in?"

"We believe she gets her money two ways: allowing drugs to be sold out of her club and money laundering," Joe explains his voice confident and sure.

Keith takes in that the FBI sees his daughter as a criminal. He addresses the last statement, "Veronica has a lot of different clientele at her club. You should know that being seen with someone does not mean you are involved." He sees a small smile cross Logan's face and knows that Logan got his point.

Joe interjects, "She sees them outside her club and she refused any deals when we brought her in."

Keith's eyes flash to Logan's as he takes in that they have already questioned Veronica. He asks, "Why are you here then?"

"We are checking the money trail," Logan tells him, "Our investigation keeps leading back to her and the large amount of money she got from her mysterious investor and continues to get from an overseas account."

Shaking his head, Keith hands back the pictures and says definitively, "I know my daughter and she is not dirty. You are barking up the wrong tree officers."

In his usual forthright manner Joe retorts, "If you roll in the mud with pigs, you are bound to get dirty."

To Logan's surprise, Keith gets a funny smile on his face. Logan and his partner frown. Keith explains, "My father used to say that." He looks at Logan and says, "Perhaps you should look down at your own feet and clothes to see if they are muddy."

Logan immediately sees that Keith Mars has some knowledge on why Veronica left the FBI. He probably sat by her bedside in the hospital. He talked to her doctors and knows the extent of her injuries. However his partner Joe misinterprets Keith's point and answers in an annoyed tone, "That's original! Cops, pigs and mud? Didn't you used to be a Sheriff?"

Keith ignores Joe and continues to meet Logan's gaze. He tells the young man quietly, "It is really ironic that now you are an investigator, you follow the evidence trail but when you were seventeen, you broke up with Veronica for not trusting you."

Keith sees that his comment is a direct hit to Logan. Logan nods and admits, "I see things differently now but one thing hasn't changed; I still worry about her." He leans closer and tells one of the few men he truly respects meaningfully, "I am looking into all the possibilities." He can tell that Keith has understood their private conversation. The young man who has grown up and changed since they last talked meets the PI's gaze confidently. "It is not good procedure to ignore all the evidence. It might be best if you talk to her. There are irregularities that can't be explained by simple business."

Standing Keith ends the conversation, "My next appointment is here. I would like you gentlemen to leave. If you need to talk to me again, you know my lawyer?"

Logan stands and agrees, "Say hi to Cliff for me." Joe stands as well. As they leave they both notice that there is nobody waiting to talk to Keith Mars.

Joe as they walk to their car, asks, "Do you think he will talk to his daughter about our visit?"

Definitively Logan nods and then adds, "We won't get to hear it though. He is smart enough to have a way to privately talk to her."

Curious Joe asks, "What did he mean about Veronica investigating you?"

Logan starts the car and explains as he puts the SUV into drive, "Veronica turned me in to the Sheriff when she found out I had lied about my alibi for Lilly Kane's murder."

Frowning Joe thinks about his partner's history as a teenager and young adult. He placidly says, "This sounds like a good story."

Easily Logan tells him briefly about that time. He finishes, "Veronica cut her teeth at Mars Investigations."

Joe thinks for a few seconds and then comments, "I read her file. She seemed to be a skilled investigator. What made her leave?"

Shaking his head, Logan tells his partner, "I guess she found the FBI is not for her."

Snorting, Joe interjects, "Not lucrative enough for her."

Logan doesn't say anything. The rumors of her only dating rich men is there in her file. The other agents see her as liking money. If he disagrees, they will only assume he was taken in by her.

Later Logan listens to the audio recording of the call between Keith and Veronica Mars. He is surprised that Keith called her on her business phone which they both know is probably being monitored. The FBI agent listens knowing that neither Mars is going to say anything incriminating. Keith starts the conversation with the fact that Logan Echolls came to visit him today.

Veronica, sounding bored, asks, "How is Logan?" Answering easily, Keith tells her that Logan is a fed. "Actually I did know that," she tells her father. After a pause she asks, "What did he want to talk to you about?"

Keith quietly tells her, "He doesn't like your friends."

There is a pause and she finally states, "Does he live in a glass house?" Logan smirks at her comment. Obviously Veronica could not resist a shot at him and the investigation. Logan can also tell that Keith is upset as he says, "I need a little Daddy-Daughter time."

Without pause Veronica asks, "What are you thinking? A trip to the zoo?"

"No," he tells her quietly, "I was thinking we need to spend some quality time together. Perhaps another trip to Vegas?"

"Sure," her voice clear as she agrees. After a short pauses she adds, "Ask Cliff to come." There is a fondness in her voice as she offers, "We will all play some poker, my treat."

"Ah, that's the kind of bonding time I'm talking about," he answers happily.

She changes the subject asking him about work and if he is dating anyone important. He asks her about her personal life and she sidesteps, "I am too busy at work right now to meet anyone."

"You don't need to be married or living with anyone to have a child." Keith teases, "I want to be able to chase my grandchildren around."

Laughing she says, "I am going to buy you a puppy. You need a project." Before she signs off she says, "Talk to Cliff. I will call your assistant tomorrow and book the trip."

"Excellent," he jokes, "Mars Family goes to Vegas. Look out Vegas!" They sign off.

Logan sighs. It is clear they still get along well and they are able to communicate keeping the underlying meaning of the conversation between them. Logan never expected Veronica's overprotective father to give him any real information. Keith Mars is not going to help the government make a case against his daughter. They are going to be tough to follow or listen to any real conversations.

At this point in the investigation, the FBI is not learning any more useful information. Logan knows they are going to have to close the investigation soon. They are putting less and less time investigating her now. Logan is torn between wanting justice in the case and admiration for Veronica that the FBI can't prove their case against her.

Logan is busy working on another case when he is called to assemble at headquarters. Once there, Logan learns that Veronica Mars and Zack Roscoe have been victims of a drive by shooting. His heart in this throat, Logan listens as Agent Howard explains that they believe one of the other organizations tried to take out Roscoe, Veronica or both. They learn that one of the teams is at the sight now and will know more soon. He adds, "Roscoe's second was killed. Roscoe was shot in the arm and Veronica was shot in the shoulder. Veronica's guard was superficially injured protecting her." They discuss how the three victims were taken to Memorial Hospital and that Veronica Mars was taken immediately to surgery.

When Agent Howard goes to question Veronica, he is stonewalled by her doctor stating that he had difficulty getting the bullet out of her shoulder and the surgery took longer than expected.

Roscoe is awake and predictably has no useful information for the FBI. He was just sitting in the restaurant eating a meal with a beautiful woman when shots rang out. He didn't see the shooter and he is very upset that his number one got killed. He has no idea who is behind the shooting. Logan listening, can tell that he has a very good idea who shot at him.

Keith Mars is sitting beside Veronica's bed when Logan goes to see her. She is pale and has a huge dressing over her shoulder. To Logan's surprise, Keith Mars gets up and shakes his hand. He doesn't make him leave. He merely asks if this is an official visit. Immediately Logan shakes his head and says, "No, I wanted to see how she is doing." Keith waves to the other chair in the room and sits back beside his daughter. Logan takes a chair on the other side of the bed and leans in taking Veronica's other hand.

Very quietly he tells Keith that it looks like Veronica got caught in the crossfire of a war between rival drug gangs. A little choked he says, "I thought when she left the FBI, she would be safer. I didn't realize she would open a nightclub and then deal with crime families."

Keith looks at the young man who is investigating his daughter and says, "You know I am not going to talk to you about her business."

Logan looks at him and tells him making no effort to hide his worry, "She needs to sell the club and get away. Next time she could be killed."

The man who has loved and looked after since she was born looks at Logan and admits, "I am always proud of Veronica but I am not excited about her owning a club." That is all Logan needs to know. Keith has talked to Veronica and it is a bone of contention between them.

When Veronica wakes up, it is clear she is in pain. Her head of security, Juan Acebo, is released from the hospital. His wound only required a few stitches. After reassuring her father she is fine, she asks for a few minutes alone with her head of security. The two men standing out in the hallway watch as the pale young woman and the well built Hispanic man talk very quietly. The nurse walks in with pain medicine for her patient. As Veronica's Head of Security is leaving, he says, "I will make the arrangements."

Veronica nods her agreement and then the nurse gives her something for pain. Juan Acebo nods to Veronica's father completely ignoring Logan as he walks out. Logan notes that two private security guards arrive and they both talk to Juan for a few moments before they start walking towards Veronica's room. He sees that she is going to be protected while she is in the hospital. Logan follows Keith into Veronica's room. He is amazed that he is being allowed to see Veronica. He guesses that Keith OK'd it. While the medication starts to work, Veronica looks at Logan and says, "Thanks for visiting?"

He smiles at how she worded her thanks as a question. He shares, "I will always worry about you." Leaning closer, he tells her, "You should take this as a warning; you could have been killed. You need to get out of the business."

She looks at him sadly and then tells him, "You might be right." She closes her eyes and lets sleep overtake her. Logan sits looking at her pale face and his eyes drift to the dressing on her shoulder. He feels sick that a few inches lower or over and she might be dead.

The next afternoon she is allowed to go home and Logan finds out that she gave her statement to Agent Howard with her lawyer present. He listens to the audio. Her statement is she was having a business dinner with Zack Roscoe. She ignores Agent Howard's questions about her relationship with Zack Roscoe. She tells him clearly, "I have already stated that we are business partners." Her lawyer tries to stop any further questioning on the issue but the FBI agent carries on with his questions making it clear that he thinks Veronica is having an affair with the married alleged drug dealer. He tells her that Roscoe has been known to mix business with pleasure. For once Agent Howard is silent after Veronica spits out, "Glass houses, Agent Howard."

Logan sucks in his breath. This is the most vocal he has heard Veronica with Agent Howard. He pushed her too far and she hit back; a change from her normal composed answers. At this point her lawyer intervenes and stops the interview telling Agent Howard that he needs a moment with his client. When the interview resumes, Veronica remains composed and reiterates she was in a business meeting and was the victim of a drive by shooting. She didn't see the car. She heard the shots and felt the bullet hit her shoulder. Her bodyguard knocked her off her chair and protected her on the ground. She didn't see anything and she doesn't have any idea who it could have been. She doesn't know anyone who would want to hurt her. The interview is ended without any real information added to the case. It appears that the FBI has hit another dead end in the case against Veronica Mars.


	4. Chapter 4: A Break in the Case

**A Break in the Case**

Finally after months of no progress, there is a break in the Zack Roscoe case. A young man picked up for drug possession by the DEA asked for a deal. He is going to testify that he deals drugs for Zack Roscoe and that he works out of the Odyssey Club. The decision is made to arrest and turn Veronica Mars first. Agent Howard tells the group that his request for a warrant for the Odyssey as well as Veronica Mars' condo has been granted. He believes they once they have her computer and any other important papers, they will have enough to charge Miss Mars and if she doesn't give up Roscoe, she will go to prison.

Logan is really worried. He knew this day would happen. The other agents on the team are all sure that Veronica is dirty but Logan has trouble reconciling her obvious guilt with the look in her eyes when she told him she wasn't doing anything illegal. The truth is, he doesn't believe that Veronica would knowingly allow Zack Roscoe to sell drugs in her club despite the money trail and the fact the DEA identifies her club as a place for Roscoe's drug deals. The DEA claims that Veronica has a private room for Roscoe that is swept for bugs and has protection from normal surveillance techniques. Agent Howard hopes that they can force Veronica Mars to allow bugs in that area of her club.

On Wednesday they serve a warrant at the club and Veronica's condo. When Logan arrives, the place is crowded with agents. They are going through each piece of paper and all her electronics. Her office and condo are a disaster. The agents haven't been careful with her things. Most of her pictures have been removed from the wall and the backs have been ripped out. Her books are all over the floor, most careless opened and examined.

He looks over when Veronica is escorted into her condo. She has already seen the club, her office and she looks over the ruins of her home. She does a good job of keeping her thoughts from her face but Logan can see she is upset as she looks at the deliberate carnage of her personal things. Some of the men are smirking at her. To them, there is nothing worse than a dirty former agent.

With Veronica is her head of security and her lawyer. Veronica turns to her lawyer and says something very quietly to him. He nods. Agent Howard goes over and interrupts their conversation. Her head of security automatically steps between them and Logan can see that he is aware of the history between them.

Logan standing close by hears their conversation. Agent Howard deliberately steps on one of her pictures that is now lying on the floor. The glass breaks and he ruins the picture underneath. He says loudly, "I am going to have to ask you to leave while we search."

Veronica's lawyer formally tells the lead agent, "Miss Mars has offered to open up the safe in her office and den. The one in her den contains her collection of vintage newspapers, maps and other papers of historical value." He opens his briefcase and states, "Here is her certificate identifying her as a collector and a member of the Los Angeles Historical Society."

Agent Howard looks at the paper in surprise. He looks over at Veronica but she is not meeting his gaze. He knows deep inside Veronica Mars has a plan. By identifying her papers as part of a collection of possible historical significance, she has made their job that much harder. Any mishandling of the items in her safe will earn his department unwanted attention from historical societies from all over California. He frowns but waves towards the den. The former agent walks with her lawyer carefully stepping over books and pictures to a bookcase. She depresses a latch and the bookcase swings out. There is a floor to ceiling safe behind the bookcase. Veronica easily unlocks it and opens it. The safe is the size of Logan's walk in closet and he can see it is filled with filing cabinets and boxes from floor to ceiling. His mouth drops open. He looks back at Veronica and she is not meeting his gaze.

Sorting through all these papers is going to take days. Veronica's security officer says, "Here is the combination to the safe here and for the one in the club's office. He hands him a slip of paper with the codes on them. He adds, "I will leave a few men outside to guard the club. When you are done, let them know and they will lock up."

The lawyer meets Agent Howard's gaze and tells him meaningfully, "The value of Miss Mar's collection is intangible. Some of it has been appraised but a lot of it has not been viewed by an expert. Much of the correspondence, maps and letters are irreplaceable. Exposure to hand oils and the air damages them. I trust that you will treat her collection in an appropriate manner." He turns to his client and says formally, "Miss Mars, let's go. I will request a complete inventory of items the FBI removes."

Veronica nods and takes a last look around before she carefully walks out of her den. She hesitates as she sees the picture of her father, her and Back Up on the beach giving it one last look before she walks out of her condo.

The agents in the room look at the safe and each other in consternation. Logan looks out the window and sees her get into a limo accompanied by her security officer. The limo drives off.

Logan wonders where she is headed to tonight. She cannot come back here and she needs security around her so she will probably have to stay at a hotel. He hopes she doesn't go to one of Roscoe's places.

Logan is right in that it takes two long, frustrating days for agents to just box up the papers in the safe alone. They still need to be inventoried. Logan helps box the things they are taking and is half annoyed and half impressed. He knows that Veronica has played them. She knew she was going to be raided and she made sure she had hundreds of thousands of pages for them to look through to see if they might be pertinent. This is her 'fuck you' to Agent Howard.

After they sign out, the building is locked and two security are left to watch the building. He imagines that all the locks will be changed after a cleaning company is done.

Logan enters his house and bends down to greet his dog. He is so glad to be home. He was one of the crew assigned to look through and inventory all of Veronica's papers. It was a long and tedious process. He ended up staying at a hotel near FBI headquarters. The hour drive to and from his house seemed too long. He had small bag of clothes with him in the vehicle so he was able to shower and change. He walks into the kitchen and stops. Standing in front of the oven is none other than petite blonde he has been mentally cursing the last few days. Exasperated he barks, "I thought I told you to never come here again."

She looks up from the oven for a brief second and states, "My place is not an option right now."

"Go and stay in a hotel or with your father," he suggests irritated. Seemingly unaffected by his mood, the tiny blonde lifts the pan out of the oven and puts it on the top of the stove. She then reaches in the oven and pulls out a loaf of garlic bread before she shuts the oven door and shuts it off. He looks over and sees that she has set the dining room table for two. Incredulously he asks, "Do you really think we are going to have a quiet dinner together?"

She looks at him like he is the one being unreasonable and quietly tells him, "I imagine you could use a home cooked meal after eating take out the last few days."

His voice rises as he asks her incredulously, "You have been here the whole time?"

She reaches into the fridge and gets out the small bowl of salad and dressing and walks to set them on the dining room table. She answers quietly, "Yes. I can't believe you hire a dog walker to exercise and feed Lariot."

Really annoyed he snaps, "It is none of your business."

Cooing at his dog she says, "It's OK. I paid the dog walker off and I made sure he was walked and fed; didn't I Lariot?" The dog excited to be petted, wags his tail and tries to kiss her. Looking up at him she assures the angry agent, "Don't worry. I told your walker I was Trina and at the last minute, I was able to look after your place while you were working." Meeting his gaze she adds, "She was very understanding. I left her the usual fee in the mailbox. She never saw me." Logan honestly doesn't know what to say about the invasion of his privacy. She stands up and walks over to the sink to wash. Then she adds, "What do you want to drink with dinner?"

Nonplussed he tells her, "A water will be fine."

She nods and pulls a pitcher out of the fridge and walks over to the table. Waving to the other chair, she says, "You might as well eat. We can fight during or after dinner if you want."

He walk over to the sink and washes and then walks over to the table to sit. He has to admit, it smells delicious. He always loved her lasagna. Although he is angry at her for the last few days of sixteen hour shifts, he can't blame her for messing with them. In a way, they deserved it after trashing her home and business; making her lose days of income while they were there and then probably another few days while repairs in the club are being done. He will never admit it but seeing how Veronica made his fellow FBI agents angry actually made him a little happy. They were all so quick to believe she sleeping with Zack Roscoe and was involved in drugs. None of them believed in her or had any loyalty to a fellow agent.

Truthfully, Logan is deeply discouraged! He read the transcripts of the interview with the drug dealer who the DEA got to turn against Roscoe. He directly implicated Zack Roscoe and he also clearly and repeatedly stated that Veronica Mars knew about the drugs being sold out of her club. He also told the agents that Veronica Mars was insistent that none of the dealings be done out in her club where there could be undercover police . All dealings had to be done in the private area of her club where security only let Roscoe's people and there was no possibility of audio or visual surveillance. He talked about she was former FBI and she knew how to keep her building and that private area secure. Apparently Veronica's rules about the drug deals worked. In the two years that this dealer had been using her club to sell drugs, he has never been picked up by any law enforcement. In fact, he was caught in an unrelated sting by the DEA and made the deal to give up Roscoe and Mars to shorten his own sentence.

Logan stretches his neck to relieve the tension. It has been a horrible day! He listened to the proof that Veronica knew about the drugs in her club and he was suspended by Agent Howard who somehow found out about his secret investigation into what happened on March 5, 2007. Agent Howard called him in to his office and told him he knew about his investigation into Veronica's hospitalization and he was off the team and suspended for a week. Essentially his career in the FBI may be done or at the very least, compromised.

The icing on the cake of his day is that Veronica has been staying at his home. He is upset she came into his home uninvited but technically the FBI did the same to her. Of course she is cooking him a great meal and he was cataloging and taking things from her home. They took her computer first. Agent Howard was thrilled that the FBI will be able to arrest Veronica Mars and Zack Roscoe.

Sitting across from her he feels the anxiety rise in his chest. In the next few days she will be arrested and the case the FBI has made against her is strong. She will probably go to jail. He thought he had hardened his heart against her. After all if she is laundering money and helping a drug dealer sell drugs from her club, then she deserves to go to jail but the thought of her in prison physically hurts him.

The food is delicious. Surprisingly, Logan does enjoy dinner. Veronica talks about funny things that happen at the club and Logan talks about things that have happened to him in the FBI. He tells her why he joined and how much he likes it.

He asks her about becoming a club owner. She shakes her head and says, "Logan, I want..." She stops and then she starts again, "I need to tell you how I became a club owner. You are probably the only person who will understand it." She looks torn and then tells him, "Right now is not the right time. You are investigating me. My lawyer does not want me talking to you about the club or any associates I have from owning the club." Reaching across the table, she grasps his hand. "I know that the DEA arrested Henry Lopez and he turned on Roscoe and implicated me. I also know your team is going to arrest me this week."

Logan pulls his hand from hers and asks, "How do you know that?"

Biting her lip she quietly shoots back, "You know how I know that."

"There is a mole in our operation," he hisses, "Agent Howard is right."

She doesn't change expression. She says steadily, "I told you the race was fixed and not in your favor."

He stands and swears, "Son of a bitch!"

Veronica stands as well. She walks over to him unafraid of his anger. "I also heard that you have been removed from the active part of the investigation by Agent Howard."

Open mouthed he comments, "You know everything about the operation?"

Nodding slowly she agrees, "What I need to know." She puts her hand on his arm and very slowly rubs it soothingly, "Logan, I know you are upset about being removed but it is a good thing."

"I went undercover for nothing. How can that be a good thing?" he spits out really angry. "Now I have been removed from a case by the lead agent. It's on my record."

Although she is not afraid he will ever hurt her physically, she is a little wary of his anger. She knows how upset she would be if she was taken off a case by her superior in the FBI. It is a huge setback especially if the agent is as well respected as Agent Howard. The weird thing is part of her is deeply touched by the fact that he checked up on Agent Howard and the situation that caused her to leave the FBI. Somehow he got caught and now his career is in jeopardy because Logan is protective of her even though they aren't together and she is under investigation.

Her eyes soften as she looks at him. He looks really pissed off and she feels badly that she is the cause. She has so much respect for him and feels so much for him. "Logan," she tries to soften her voice and defuse the situation, "This is one of those times that I can't be totally honest with you right now." Stepping closer she adds softly, "I would tell you if I could." She sees that his anger is not dissipating. Regretfully she tells him, "I won't ask you to trust me but I hope that you will trust in your knowledge of me that you have developed from our past together."

"Are you fucking kidding me Veronica?" he yells really annoyed that she is playing the past card. "You own a club that has known ties to a drug lord. There is evidence you knew about his selling drugs in your club. You have a lot of money in your personal account and the club account that is deposited monthly from a foreign bank. The FBI thinks you are dating a married crime boss. Now you are asking me to overlook all that because we used to know each other?"

The disappointment hits her harder than she thought it would. She figured he wouldn't trust her but deep inside a small part of must have hoped he would. She looks away putting up her mask of indifference but not before Logan saw her pain. She can't be mad at him because she knows if the tables were turned, she probably wouldn't trust him either. She now knows how much she hurt him when she didn't trust him when they were younger.

He hesitates. He used to know her well; better than anyone. He would have passionately defended her to any criticism of her moral compass but these last months of seeing her books, seeing her with criminals and her shifty manner have eroded his trust in her decisions. In his FBI career he has interviewed so many people that were truly shocked to find out that a person they trusted was lying to them. Yet looking at the pain she is masking that he didn't trust her, he sees that it matters to her that he believe in her. The irony of the moment is not lost on him. He was hurt when they were younger that she didn't trust him. Toning down his anger, he merely tells her, "You have made it difficult to trust you; you know that don't you?"

She nods and then looks up at him with something like hope in her eyes. "Maybe we would table any discussions about crime, policing and the future? Maybe we could just deal with today?" She searches his face for clues about his thoughts and finds that he is upset but is not going to show her anything else. Giving it one last try, she points out, "You are off work for a few days and my lawyer wants me to stay away from my condo and the club while the repairs are being done..."

A little disbelieving, he asks, "Are you saying we should stay here together and pretend that all our issues don't exist?"

She shakes her head and answers quietly, "I guess not."

When she goes to walk away, he quickly puts his arm out grabbing hers, "Veronica, it sounds nice, wonderful even; but it is not really realistic."

This time she nods her agreement. She sadly admits, "I just wanted a respite; a calm before the storm of our lives." Pausing she looks at him and adds, "Why do there have to be so many people in the world?"

He feels a little of his upset deflate at her words. He understands the reference to his frustration with all their issues when they first started dating. Reluctantly the corner of his mouth rises. Only someone who knows him well can get past his barriers so quickly. He reaches up with his other hand and brushes the bangs away from her face and admits, "We might have done better back then if we took a few days away from all our issues and just spent time together."

Smiling a little tentatively, she tells him, "I am not sure it would have helped keep us together in the long run but it would have been a great memory to look back on in the dark times."

He thinks about it and knows that it is not possible but part of him wants to have a couple of days with Veronica away from everything; no FBI, no club, no future arrest, no facing the consequences of being suspended by Agent Howard. They could just be together. It sounds amazing actually.

Stepping closer she leans into him and relaxes when he puts his arms around her. Her voice is muffled but he can understand her as he says into his chest, "I know it is selfish and shortsighted but for the next forty eight hours I just want to be the Veronica that you know. I want to be that girl again and spend time with the Logan I know. Life has gotten so fucked up!"

His heart skips a few beats at the fatigue and pain in her voice. He is bone tired as well. His plan was to get away from LA. He was going to call Dick and see if he wants to go to Mexico to surf with him. His suspension, this case and the stress he has been feeling because he is investigating Veronica have worn him down. He holds her close to him and thinks about her desire to hide from the world with him for the next two days.

The thing is, this is Veronica asking. She knows the rules even better than he does. Lifting her chin he says, "I think you know there is only one way we can do this." She looks at him and waits for him to tell her what they have to do. He lists, "No talk of FBI or your club. No telephone, internet or television. Nobody but us for forty eight hours. We stay here and just be Logan and Veronica. There is no past and no future; just the present."

"It sounds nice," she says quietly.

Finally he smiles at her and agrees, "It does sound nice!" Bending so they eyes are level, he tells her quietly, "When our time together is over, it never happened."

Sadly she nods, "To the rest of the world, it never happened." She reaches in her pocket, pulls out her phone and shuts it off. Decision made, Logan looks at her, pulls out his phone, opens it and depresses a button. When it is answered, Logan instructs his head of security that no one is to come in the mansion gates for the next forty eight hours; no exceptions. He tells him that he will be there but out of touch. He hangs up and then turns his phone off.

Veronica explains, "I told my second to handle everything for the next few days. I warned my dad that I will be out of touch for a while."

"Good," he nods his understanding. Their gazes meet. Logan takes a deep breath and suggests, "Let's clean up dinner and see if there is any ice cream in the freezer. We can watch a movie in the media room."

A genuine smile crosses her face and she asks, "Do you have the South Park movie?"

Laughing he tells her, "I do but after that I call Easy Rider."

Giving him a fake grimace, she pretends to reluctantly agree, "Well there better be lots of toppings..." She walks over to the table and picks up their plates. Logan picks up the pan of pasta and the salad. They walk together into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5: The Arrest

**The Arrest**

Logan, during his time in Mexico surfing with Dick, gets a call from Agent Howard that he has been temporarily transferred to the San Francisco office to help with a case. It's a good thing that he doesn't use alcohol or even sex anymore to cope because the destruction of his career would have been a good excuse for him to party hard. Instead he surfed and surprisingly, spent time talking to Dick who seemed to understand Logan's need for peace and quiet. They rented a house on the beach and just relaxed. Dick loves to barbecue so they fell into the routine of Logan cooking brunch and Dick supper. They surfed everyday but they also relaxed by the pool, played video games, watched movies and played games in the games room. The tall blonde seemed introspective and they talked about their pasts. Curious, Dick asked about Logan's FBI career and in turn, talked about his real estate business. Logan is proud that his best friend doesn't want to be anything like his father; he wants to make the Cassablancas' name stand for something good again.

Upset about Veronica's impending arrest, Logan confides what he can about Veronica's financial situation. Dick looks closely at his best friend and plainly tells him, "Dude, we all thought you gave Veronica the money."

Surprised, Logan meets Dick's questioning gaze and shakes his head, "I didn't."

Frowning, Dick ponders aloud, "If Veronica is not making payments for the condo or the club, then she had to have spent at least two million dollars for the land and the building renovation. Downtown land is expensive." Waving his hand at Logan, he adds carefully, "Whoever is funding her had to have given her around four to five million dollars so far."

Logan knows that is true because when they researched it, Veronica spent one point eight million dollars before she opened the club. Plus she bought into Mars Investigations.

Dick gets Logan's attention. He has a knowing look on his face as he asks, "Who does Veronica know, besides you, that would give her that kind of money?"

Taking a long pull on his beer, Logan finally questions, "You think it was Duncan, don't you?"

Nodding, Dick points out that he is still in touch with most of the 09er guys that Veronica would know. He doesn't think any of them are helping Veronica and wonders aloud that if they were, why wouldn't they admit it?

The dark haired young man admits, "The FBI thinks that Veronica took the start up money from Zack Roscoe."

Dick looks carefully at Logan and asks, "Do you think that?"

Shaking his head, Logan shares, "Roscoe is pretty smart. He wouldn't just give an ex FBI agent a couple of million dollars to open a night club. Plus only Veronica's name is on the ownership papers of the condo and night club."

Furthering the discussion, Dick adds, "If Veronica is making money with the club, then she would be paying a private loan back or giving dividends to a part owner." He looks at Logan in question.

Shaking his head, Logan tells him, "She's not making payments either officially or unofficially as far as we can tell." He takes a deep breath and adds meeting his best friend's gaze, "She is making a lot of money on her personal investments without a broker."

Frowning as he thinks about the new information, Dick finally points out, "Well she and Cassidy were the top two earners in FBLA."

"She is making a percentage more like your father did before he had to run," Logan tells him meaningfully.

Dick looks out at the beach and they both sit quietly watching the sunset; both deep in their thoughts. Logan is wondering if Veronica went to see Duncan after she quit the FBI. There are no records of her flying anywhere in the last three years except three times to Vegas with her father. Of course, she didn't have to go by commercial plane; she could have left the country for a short period by private jet. It would be tricky but it definitely could be done. He has always thought that Veronica helped Duncan to leave the country and evade the authorities. It makes sense that she would be in contact with him. There is no way that Duncan is living abroad without the financial support of one of his parents so he has the finances to help Veronica. Thinking further about it, Logan decides that it actually makes sense if Veronica went to see DK and told him about why she left the FBI. He might give her the money to start over. Five million would be a drop in the bucket to him. Finally Logan looks over at his best friend and asks, "If it is DK helping her, why wouldn't she just leave and disappear with him?"

Snorting Dick tells his friend definitively, "You know why she didn't go with him and why she stays here."

Frowning at his friend, Logan says, "She isn't here for me."

"Dude," he points out taking a sip of his beer, "You two will never let each other go."

Shocked, Logan changed the subject but he thought about what Dick said. He can't really deny that he has never married or been in a serious relationship because of his feelings for Veronica. He dates. He even dates women for a few months at a time. Once they want to be serious, he is done. The question is, is it possible that she has never been able to let go of him?

Part of him really wants to drive to LA, find Veronica and disappear together before she is arrested. With their combined wealth, it would be possible to be go to a country without an extradition treaty with the US. They could be together and that is almost worth anything. The other part of him knows that he can't just run away with her. She knows she is going to be arrested. She seems to know everything about the FBI's case and yet, she doesn't seem to have any intention of running. He wonders what her plan is and why she is having dealings with Roscoe and if she got her money from him or was it really from Duncan?

In San Francisco, Logan finds he is actually excited about the new case. His time there is supposed to be temporary but Logan knows that this transfer is probably permanent. At his new office, the new team he has been assigned to is working on art thefts. He has a strong knowledge of art so is finding the case interesting. At present he is doing a lot of interviews of gallery owners and art dealers from around the area. His name is not a hindrance as his mother was a serious art collector. Gallery owners and dealers are happy to talk to him and answer his questions.

He is busy during the day but by himself in the evening and long nights, he thinks about his time with Veronica. The forty eight hours he spent with her, the ones that never happened, were the best two days of his life. In his entire relationship with Veronica Mars, time together where neither is focused on anything but each other was a rarity. During the two precious days, they didn't talk about issues from their past, the present or any notion of the future but they communicated. It was paradoxically the most wonderful and the most painful time he has ever spent with her. They spent every moment together; making meals, watching movies, taking walks on the beach, watching the sun rise and set, playing games in the games room, reading, swimming in the pool and relaxing in the hot tub. More than the things they did, Logan remembers the touches. Veronica leaned into him watching movies the first night and they never stopped touching. For once in their long and complicated relationship, they both just let go of everything between them and they just enjoyed the feelings. There wasn't time for games or worries, there was only time for them to be. Their physical relationship had always been a bond between them and completely open with each other, it was the most deep and honest thing he had ever experienced in his life. He feels unsettled and like a part of him is missing now she is gone. He doesn't know what the future holds. He doesn't know what she has done or what is going to happen to her when she is arrested. He doesn't know if his career with the FBI is over. What he does know is that he is more in love than ever with Veronica Mars.

Now he has what Lilly used to call the 'if only' blues. She didn't want to live her life and then wonder what would happen if only she had done this or that. She wanted to try everything and not have regrets. Well her 'if only' philosophy didn't work out for her but he really wishes that he did not have the regrets. If only he and Veronica had been more open when they dated. If only life hadn't kept getting between them. If only they had reconnected before she left the FBI. If only they could be together now.

Over two months later, the news breaks that the FBI in conjunction with the DEA has arrested Zack Roscoe and surprisingly, Jonathan Mendez. The news is unrelenting on how they are allegedly the two biggest crime lords in the drug trade in LA. It is a huge coo for the DEA and the FBI. It turns out that Agent Mars pretended to resign from the FBI and in truth, she was temporarily transferred to DEA for an undercover assignment. Agent Howard was her contact in the FBI. Apparently he handpicked the young agent for the assignment because he was so impressed with her work on his team.

Logan, hearing the news thinks about how he should have seen it. Veronica would never be involved in the drug trade. Although he didn't believe she was involved with a married man, he knew his fellow agents thought she was. Although he is annoyed he was a pawn in her case, he is very proud of her. He can't believe that she was undercover for over two years. He can't imagine the strain of running the club and dealing with the dangerous men she was trying to catch.

Logan doesn't hear from Veronica but he does get a private visit from Agent Howard. Logan is surprised when he is sent to interview a businessman about a painting he bought and when he enters the office, Agent Howard is sitting there waiting to talk to him. He immediately tells Logan that he wanted to meet with him in private so he arranged the meeting.

Logan sits when he is waved to the chair across the massive, obviously expensive desk. Agent Howard starts the conversation by telling him that Veronica got assigned to his team after graduation from Quantico. He meets Logan's gaze and says, "She was raw, hard headed but the talent there was hard to ignore." Logan smiles a little. He can imagine how advanced she was in investigating and interviewing. Agent Howard says, "I could see her potential and recruited her to be involved in a long term operation." Settling back into his chair he tells the interested young agent about how once Veronica agreed to the long term operation, it was decided that she would have to have a serious falling out with him as her superior officer and the FBI. It turns out she was minorly injured in an operation and while she was in the hospital overnight, it was decided that she would leave the FBI suddenly and there would be rumors about her falling out with Agent Howard over the injury. The long term FBI agent looks Logan in the eyes and says, "To anyone not in the know, I was negative about Veronica and made it seem like I forced her out of the FBI."

He talks about how Veronica disappeared for six months and he meets Logan's gaze and says, "If she wants to talk about that time with you, she will." Logan merely nods. He knows that he is lucky to be in this meeting and to have a lead agent like Agent Howard talking to him and including him in the review of the operation. Agent Howard seeing Logan is going to listen and not interrupt or question him, continues, "Veronica worked with the DEA setting up her club with a location close to Roscoe's and Mendez's districts. Her assistant at the club, some of the waiters, bar staff and security were DEA agents."

That had already occurred to Logan and he has learned that Juan Aceves was the leader of the operation and posed as her second in command. Agent Howard explains how Veronica set up a private area for Roscoe or Mendez to come to when they were at the club. Roscoe came first and used the private area. Of course it was wired and the information on who bought drugs from Roscoe or his employees was never acted upon. With time Roscoe grew to trust Veronica when no information leaked out. He paid Veronica for the protection and the room. For her part Veronica appeared to be angry and bitter with law enforcement and was just out to make as much money as she could.

There is a lull in the story while Agent Howard assesses how much he should tell his young agent. Finally he points out, "I don't need to tell you how much she sacrificed for this operation. Her close friends eventually made excuses not to see her anymore and her relationship with her father was strained." Sighing he adds, "She worked seven days a week, twenty four hours a day for the whole operation at the expense of her personal life." Logan can see that this last statement is almost regretful. He reads that Agent Howard has protective feelings for Veronica. It makes sense to Logan who has seen many men fall under the 'need to protect and care for Veronica' spell.

"Part way through the operation it was decided that I would send an agent in undercover to help build a case against her. Roscoe would find out and it would cement in his mind that she is an enemy of law enforcement," Agent Howard says as he looks out the window. There is a pause and then he turns his chair slightly and leans forward on the desk so he is closer to Logan. "I thought about who to send in and decided to pull you into the case." He goes on to talk about how he read in Logan's file they dated in high school and college and that they hadn't really been in touch since they broke up in college. His blue eyes lock with Logan's brown and he adds meaningfully, "You had already connected with Veronica for a few days when I finally was able to get the message to her that you were the FBI agent in the plan."

Logan thinks about the timeline. When he and Veronica first reconnected, he saw that her happiness to see him was genuine. They had talked and the underlying feelings between them had been there. It had been a bittersweet time for him. Seeing her, talking to her, reconnecting had touched him but being the agent who was investigating her was probably the most difficult thing he had ever done. Part of him worried that she would see through his act and the other, bigger part, felt very much like he was betraying her. After a week of reconnecting, she had seemed different with him. Now that he knows she found out he was FBI, her behavior makes sense. He comes back to Agent Howard's voice as he continues with what he wants to say, "Veronica had real concerns that you would figure out the undercover operation. I was not aware of the depth of your relationship or I would never have sent you in. She told me that you knew her better than anyone." He carefully watches the young man and sees that he is skillful at hiding his reactions.

Seeing that he is not going to be privy to Logan's private thoughts, he continues with what he wants to say. He talks about how they arranged for Veronica to plant the idea in his head that Agent Howard was dirty knowing he would try and figure it out. Then Agent Howard could send Logan off the case pretending to find out Logan was investigating him.

It all made sense to Logan. He couldn't figure out how Agent Howard knew he was looking into Veronica's injury. He had been very careful. It also made sense to Logan that Veronica would exit him from the undercover case not wanting him near the front line. It looks very authentic that Agent Howard would use Logan Echolls to get close to Veronica Mars. It made Veronica's story of leaving the FBI more believable for the people at the club and the guys who ran the drug trade.

When Agent Howard finishes the story he looks at the younger man waiting to see if he has any questions. Logan leans back as he thinks and processes everything he has been told. He finally asks, "How did you manage to fool Keith Mars for over two years?"

A small smile crosses Agent Howard's face and he shakes his head, "It really is a credit to Veronica's training and abilities. He is not an easy man to fool."

Sighing he shares that Keith Mars' clear disapproval of Veronica's relationship with Roscoe added to the story. He finishes, "Her close friends' refusals to see her and her estrangement from you after you tried to get close to her was the icing on the cake. She proved her worth and was able to earn Zack Roscoe's trust." Logan fills in the rest of the blanks from what he learned reading the file. From all the videos of drug deals, the DEA selected a drug dealer and turned him against Roscoe and Veronica Mars. It was their plan to end the operation. Veronica would close the club once they arrested Zack Roscoe. Surprising the DEA and FBI, Jonathon Mendez chose to muscle in on the operation just as they were about to close it. Veronica agreed to stay undercover longer so the DEA could work a case against Mendez.

In admiration and wonder at the depth of the plan, Logan thinks about how she had to isolate herself from almost everyone who cared about her during this operation. Well the operation was done. Now Veronica will be tied up in court for the next couple of years and her days as an undercover agent are done. Logan can't really work undercover because of his past and now his connection with the FBI is in the open.

Agent Howard told Logan that his record with the FBI was clean and that he was recommending him and the rest of the team for commendations for their work on this landmark case. Logan was going to stay with the office in San Francisco for the next couple of months and then he would be reassigned back to LA. The press has been very excited about the case and the fact that Logan Echolls, son of Aaron and Lynn Echolls has gone into law enforcement. Although his record is now clean, he wonders if he will ever be able to do any investigative work again besides art theft cases. His notoriety again seems to have torpedo'd something important in his life. If only his parents hadn't been so set on being in the limelight their whole lives.

Veronica Mars disappeared. The Club and her condo were sold. The new owners changed the name. Familiar with how the courts work, Veronica would only appear for depositions and then she would disappear until it was time for the trial. Her safety will be at risk but most of her conversations were on audio and probably audio visual. Many of her employees at the club were DEA so there is ample proof of the accused guilt. Logan doubted he would ever see her again.


	6. Chapter 6: The Explanation

**The Explanation**

As Logan suspected, his transfer becomes permanent. He likes his new team and his new job. A few months later, he is called back to LA for a debriefing. When he gets in the vehicle to go to the meeting, Logan sees that it is only him, Veronica, an agent in the front passenger seat and the driver. Veronica turns and looks at him. She tentatively greets him, "Logan."

He nods at her but doesn't say anything. The driver interrupts, "The drive will take about thirty minutes as I need to make sure we aren't followed."

Veronica nods. She turns back to Logan and informs him, "I have to make another deposition tomorrow and then I need to disappear again." Logan had heard rumors that Veronica was in witness protection. Meeting his gaze she says, "I asked for time to meet with you if you will agree to it."

Surprised at how timid she is, he points out, "I thought you would have everything figured out. I am sure my agreement is not needed."

He can tell his comment struck home but she carries on with what she needs to say, "I cut relations with Wallace and Mac because I knew that when the sting was over, they would be in danger. Both Roscoe and Mendez will be able to get back at me even from prison." Pausing she adds, "There is no way I could cut out my father. No one would believe he and I are estranged. He is currently hiding and we are going to Protection together. "

She looks out the window and then back at Logan before she adds very quietly, "I told the FBI that I felt you were also in danger."

Looking shocked and then put out, Logan questions, "Why do you think I could be in danger?"

After a long pause where Veronica tries to think about the best way to word what she has to say; she finally settles for, "I am not positive that I was able to adequately hide my emotions when you were sent in undercover." She looks down and then back at him explaining, "Agent Howard believes you matter to me. The DEA team marked you as a threat to the operation because of how well you know me." Shaking her head she finishes, "I don't know what Roscoe thought about my relationship with you. I did my best to show him that I was over you but I don't know if he believed me. Plus you are FBI and if he were to hurt you, it would sent a message to the FBI and hurt me; double win."

He sits back and runs his hand through his hair and swears softly. He had not thought that he would be included in the list of people in danger because they matter to Veronica Mars.

He looks over at Veronica and sees her looking at him with an apologetic look on her face. She admits, "Agent Howard says he talked to you. I hope you know I never meant to mess up your career."

Logan reassures her, "I know. Agent Howard explained that you didn't know I was FBI and when you found out, you tried to protect me."

Veronica looks at him and bursts out, "I am so sorry Logan. I endangered you again."

"Ronnie, when I hit Gory, I did that on my own. You didn't cause me to be in danger." Logan tells her firmly.

Shaking her head she says, "You were protecting me." Meeting his gaze she whispers and he leans closer to listen, "Please come with me to the safe house tonight. Let me tell you everything you deserve to know."

Closer he sees the tears and worry in her eyes. He nods and then leans back. He hopes that she would let him explain if the situation was reversed. Besides, it is Veronica and he finds that he wants to know everything even if he is upset at how he was used.

Across town situated in a small two bedroom house, Veronica heads into the bedroom to change. She asks Logan if he will make coffee for everyone. He heads into the kitchen and sees the blinds are closed. He finds the coffee and starts the pot.

Veronica, changed into sweats and a t shirt, comes out into the kitchen. She makes both agents a coffee and carries the cups to the agents watching the front and back of the house. Logan can see they have guarded her before and she knows what they take in their coffee.

When she returns to the kitchen, she goes to the fridge and begins to pull out ingredients to make dinner. Not knowing what to say, he sits at the island and watches her work. She is cooking chicken and adding spices. Veronica sees his questioning gaze and tells him she is making chicken tacos. He looks at her and asks if he can help. She quietly answers, "Can you cut up the lettuce, tomatoes and cheese?"

Nodding he goes to the fridge and sees that is it stocked. He looks at her in question and she says, "I bought this house before I bought the club. I thought I might need a safe house." There is a pause and she adds, "I had Mac set up a dummy rental corporation so my name was never involved in the sale or rentals." There is a pause and she adds sadly, "Back when Mac was my Q."

Logan looks over and sees her upset that Mac is not her friend anymore. He thinks about how much she gave up for this undercover job and feels badly for her. He can see she is really hurting. She points to the crisper and instructs, "It looks like the lettuce, peppers and tomatoes are in there.

She watches as he pulls out the ingredients to cut up. She reaches in and pulls out the sour cream, salsa and guacamole. She tells him as he watches her, "I would make the salsa and guacamole but tonight we will just have to live with store made."

He finds a knife and the cutting board and gets to work. Veronica goes back to the stove and stirs the meat. She continues with her explanation, "This house is near a university so the neighborhood has a lot of students coming and going. None of the neighbors suspects this house is a safe house." Looking at Logan she adds, "For years Eli's cousins lived here while they went to university. They don't know that I own the houses. They just know someone Eli knows owns the houses and owes him a favor. They lived here and looked after the house for four years. Now the son of a coworker of Eli's cousin lives here while he goes to UCLA. He thinks he is renting it from Eli. He is back in Neptune for the summer so the house is sitting empty. I had the FBI check the house out and then stock it for when I came to LA for depositions this time."

"I am not surprised that you plan ahead," he comments.

While she is talking, Veronica sets four plates, utensils and napkins on the island. She gets four glasses and a water pitcher as well. She says, "We can all just load up and eat." Looking meaningfully at Logan she says, "After supper, maybe we can talk in private."

He nods and continues chopping while Veronica sets out the ingredients buffet style on the island. She tells him quietly, "I'll take the back bedroom if you will take the front window. After Agents Fisher and Alaniz eat, then we can eat."

She pours a cup of coffee, fixes it how she likes and then heads into the back bedroom to relieve Agent Fisher. Logan pours a coffee as well and heads into the living room to relieve Agent Alaniz.

Once they are all done eating, Veronica and Logan clean up the kitchen. They make another pot of coffee and then Veronica heads into the master bedroom. Logan follows her. She sits in the chair and waves to the other chair beside hers. When Logan is settled, Veronica says, "If you will listen, I want to tell you the story of my owning the club, the plan to catch Roscoe and anything else you want to know."

Without saying anything, he waves to her to start. She leans in and explains, "Only Agent Howard knows the whole story of how I got the money." He gives her a look like he is not surprised she wasn't completely forthcoming. She shrugs and admits, "I know I am secretive but I think once I tell you the whole story, you will understand."

He is surprised to find out that the money came from Jake Kane. While she was in college, Jake set her mother up in a wonderful condo in Neptune. She didn't work. She just stayed there for when he could see her.

Logan looks at her wondering how she feels about the fact her mother was in the same city as her and didn't try and contact her. Meeting his gaze she makes a wry face and admits, "I was upset when I found out." There is a short silence and then she adds, "I am surprised that Dad and I didn't run into her. I guess we didn't get over to the 09er section of town that often." Logan sees her disgruntlement and wonders again how a mother can be in the same town as her child and never contact her. Veronica gathers her thoughts and explains that Jake Kane set up a trust of five million dollars for her mother. Veronica tells him, "She mostly lived off the interest. She was able to travel and enjoy life while she waited for Jake to have time for her."

Logan frowns and finally comments, "That's fucked up!"

The tiny blonde gets a small smile. She couldn't have said it better herself. There is a pause and Veronica gets a sad look on her face. She quietly admits, "Now I am kind of glad that she was able to travel and enjoy life and even see Jake when he could." Logan looks like he doesn't believe her and she enlightens him, "She got cancer just before I quit the FBI. I went to Neptune and stayed with Dad. I visited her every day."

There is a long pause while Logan just listens. She is clearly upset so he just gives her time to talk. "Jake hired nurses..." she starts. Then she adds, "He was good to her; holding her at night, watching movies with her when she was awake..." She looks towards the window gathering her thoughts and then finishes, "He was there at the end."

Logan sees her pain. He asks, "Were you able to be there with her as well?"

Nodding she says, "When she got sick, I just let the past go." She looks at Logan and meets his gaze explaining, "I was there and it made her happy."

"I'm glad you were there," he comments. Thinking he asks, "Did you get to talk to her; really talk?"

Shaking her head, she tells him, "Mom was not interested in clearing the air between us. She just wanted to live in her pretend world up until the end."

"I'm sorry," he tells her. He understands that it would be really disappointing for her to sit with her mother while her mother pretends that things are great between them.

Reaching over Veronica takes his hand in hers. She turns it over and looks at the palm for a few seconds while she gathers her emotions. Finally she rubs a line on his palm and shares, "Really Logan, what reason could she give me that would explain the choices she made?" Looking up at him she knows he understands her anger and her pain. She adds, "What reason could your mom have given you for everything that you would understand?"

Logan looks surprised that she brought up his mother but he understands what she is telling him. There really isn't a good reason to abandon your child and in his mother's case abandon him to a man who might have ended up killing him. He turns his hand over and entangles their fingers. He tells her, "I have come to accept that she was just a young girl who picked a man who broke her down physically and emotionally."

Veronica nods. She agrees, "I think you are right. What good can come out of hating our mothers?"

Logan squeezes her hand gently and waits for her to continue. She takes a deep breath and lets it out shakily, "Jake was pretty broken up when Mom died. He paid for her funeral and he got two plots. I think when he dies, he is going to be buried next to her." Her eyes tear and she says, "Couldn't be with her in life so he will be by her side in death."

Shaking his head, Logan wonders aloud, "Messed up or a messed up Romeo and Juliette story?"

Veronica gets a small smile at his comment. It is always good to talk to Logan. He understands how she feels and she doesn't have to explain everything. She carries on, "He left the five million in Mom's account and she left everything to me."

His eyes widen and he finally understands where Veronica got the money to build the club and her condo. Veronica is not owned by anybody. She was the owner of her condo and bar, free and clear. Frowning, he asks, "Why didn't the money appear as an inheritance?"

She tells him, "Oh, that's because Celeste is divorcing Jake and my inheritance is technically part of Jake's assets and that money is frozen right now." She looks down at her hands for a few seconds. Then she adds belatedly, "Jake has been putting money in my account each month from one of his overseas accounts. "

Shocked Logan thinks about it and states, "Jake is giving you the money behind Celeste's back."

Veronica meets his gaze briefly and then looks back down at their joined hands. Logan can see her taking deep breaths to relax and get a hold of her emotions. Finally she meets Logan's gaze again and admits, "Jake and I bonded sitting beside my mom's bedside. We talked about Lilly and Duncan. He talked about his relationship with my Mom." Shrugging she adds, "I think he is lonely and it was nice for him to talk to someone who could understand."

Logan lets go of her hand, leans back in his chair and repeats in a wondering tone, "Jake Kane fronted you the money to build your club and condo and now he is making monthly payments from a foreign bank account."

Frowning she tries to explain, "Jake wants me to have the money. He says my mother wanted to give it to me." Shaking her head she admits, "I refused it at first." She adds meaningfully, "Jake doesn't feel badly about his affair with my mother or ruining Dad's reputation, but I think he actually feels badly about how I was affected." Shaking her head she shares, "He never really thought I was his child. He says the timing wasn't really right as Mom and Dad were living in the Seattle area and he didn't get to see my mom that often." Logan nods his understanding of what he is being told and that encourages Veronica to continue, "He told me that he really wants to help me. He said Lilly would have wanted it and Duncan would be happy to know I got the money."

She bites her lip and admits, "I knew that the DEA and FBI were going to set up the club for the operation but I thought that if I was going to give up a few years of my life, I would actually run the club to make a profit. I guess I thought if I did well, I could pay Jake back." Knowing he has seen her finances, she tells him, "I turned in the money and the interest from the money Roscoe gave me but I almost made enough to pay Jake back."

Logan's mind races as he thinks about the money in Veronica's bank account. No wonder she didn't talk about where it came from. She doesn't want to have Celeste find out Jake is helping her. "That is why the money is untraceable. Jake doesn't want Celeste to know about it." Veronica nods. Logan carries on, "That is why you were able to buy building and land for the club and your condo? Jake fronted you some of the money and then makes payments each month?"

"He would have given me all of the money at once," Veronica explains, "but I asked Jake to give me some upfront and then make the one hundred thousand dollar payments each month once I decided to go undercover. The Feds fronting me the money could leave a trail and it worked out well that they didn't know where the money was coming from."

Amazed, Logan agrees, "We spent so much time trying to find out who was giving you the money and if it involved Roscoe."

There is a long silence as Logan thinks about what Veronica has told him. Curious, he asks, "You gave your Dad money for Mars Investigation?"

Nodding Veronica explains that she told her dad the money was from her mother. Of course her dad didn't want anything to do with it but she told him that she needed him to trust her; she needed to know he was in the office and protected. Looking Logan in the eye she explained, "I never said Jake's name because I knew the FBI would question Dad."

Logan asks, "He didn't know you were going undercover?"

She immediately shakes her head and shares, "Agent Howard thought my father's negative reaction to my new career would be more convincing to my cover."

"It was," Logan agrees. He thinks about the whole plan and is really impressed. Veronica's ability to plan is absolutely unbelievable. He shakes his head and then quizzes, "How did you make so much money with your investments? I thought I was doing good investing my money but you really put me to shame."

She grimaces and admits, "Jake sends me investment information that he gets from his Castle buddies."

The tall young man looks taken aback and then he smiles. It isn't technically illegal but the Castle gives each other information on the businesses they own and work for. It gives them a leg up on investment opportunities. He shakes his head and says, "You always did know how to use your contacts to your advantage."

She looks a little shamefaced as she shares, "I figured my career with the FBI would be over after the operation and I didn't know if Odyssey would make money so I decided to take advantage of things I learned.

Curious he asks, "Agent Howard says that you and he came up with the idea of a fallout between the two of you and for him to suspend me for researching what happened."

Veronica sighs and nods. She explains, "I also thought if you and I had a falling out, it might minimize our relationship and keep you safer."

Logan runs his hand through his hair and closes his eyes as he thinks. Finally he says, "Brilliant plan Veronica. I am really impressed at how well you did undercover."

"Thanks," she shyly says and then she bites her lip. Looking at him she says, "Roscoe is really upset with me right now. The DA has my testimony for the drug smuggling, the money laundering as well as a couple of murders, robberies and enforcement. Quite a few of Roscoe's men will go down as well."

Logan asks about how Mendez became involved. Veronica explains that he came one night and pretty well forced her to help him with his drug trade and money laundering. She adds whimsically, "It was like he was asking to go to jail."

Logan laughs and agrees, "He thought Roscoe had a good thing going and wanted to muscle in?"

Veronica nods. She says, "That is why I was arrested later than originally planned."

There is a long silence while Logan processes everything he has learned. Veronica ventures, "I hear that there is a hit out on me. Agent Howard thinks it is from Roscoe even though my testimony is not technically needed; it is punishment."

Logan has already heard about the danger to Veronica's life. He looks at Veronica and says, "You need to let the FBI protect you."

Immediately she nods her agreement. She reassures him, "I know that there is a lot riding on my testimony. Most every conversation I had with Roscoe is on audio but it will cement things if I do well on the stand."

He is worried about her but doesn't show it to her. She has enough to think about right now. He comes back to her saying, "Aren't you going to ask me about my relationship with Roscoe?"

Logan looks at her and tells her, "I heard the tapes of you telling Roscoe he is married and that is line you will never cross."

Relieved Veronica chokes up. She didn't want Logan to think she would have sex with someone for a case. She doesn't like the world thinking she was someone who would have a relationship with a married man but her father and Logan bother her the most.

He sees her relief and reaches over to push the bangs from her forehead. "Veronica, thanks for being so honest and telling me about Jake and your Mom."

She sees his hesitation and says, "Ask me anything Logan."

Looking into her eyes, he sees her. This is the Veronica he loves and remembers from when they were together. It is really sad that they are parting and now they are finally being open. His opening question does not surprise her, "Are you in contact with Duncan?"

Immediately she shakes her head, "No, Jake is though and told me that Duncan is married and has another daughter. He lives in Australia. Jake says he is happy and that Lilly is growing up happy and secure." After a pause she asks, "Did you want me to ask Jake for his phone number or address for you?"

Logan shakes his head negatively and shares, "It is probably better I don't know."

Veronica waits for him to talk. After a short silence, he queries, "Did you really look for my mom?"

She bites her bottom lip and admits, "I did." Shrugging she tells him, 'I always wondered why they didn't find her body." Putting her hand to her chest she tells him sadly, "I never found a trace of her. Not even some random citings in another country."

He nods his understanding. His face shows no anger that she looked and no disappointment that she couldn't find any hope she might be alive. Meeting her gaze he lightens the mood between them, "I am curious. How did you get my phone number and how did you get into my mansion?"

She smiles a little and admits, "I took Dick's phone while he was at the club and got your number." He shakes his head and has to smile back at her. Carrying on, she tells him meaningfully, "As well as your dog walker's name and number."

Logan gets a look of aha on his face. Security texts his dog walker the new code each time it changes. Dick has her number in case he has to leave quickly. Dick keeps care of his place and of course his dog. All she had to do was piggyback his dog walker's phone to get the code to his gate and house. Puzzled, he asks, "How did you get Lariot to let you in?"

"Can't you believe he just loves me?" she questions.

He agrees, "I can. It's just he is just well trained."

Meeting his gaze, she admits, "I wore one of your shirts."

He looks at her blankly for a minute and then he starts to laugh. It's absolutely perfect! She walked in like she owns the place and then when Lariot rushes up to check her out, she lets him smell his master on the clothes she is wearing. He shakes his head at her and says, "You are one of a kind Veronica Mars."

She smiles at him enjoying his amusement but her smile fades. She takes a deep breath and admits, "The few weeks that you were back in my life were the only good weeks of the whole set up." She meets his gaze and says, "It actually felt good to be talking to you again and having you persue me; even when I found out you were undercover."

He sees the blush on her cheeks and he is touched. He can see she is being honest and open with him. He agrees, "I enjoyed being with you aside from the constant audio part."

She leans closer and whispers, "Those forty eight hours that never happened, meant a lot to me." She tries to explain, "It is something real that can't be taken away from me." Logan nods. He does understand what she means. So much of her life the last three years was acting so having real conversations and real emotions was important to her. Veronica leans back and looks at him. She says, "Thank you for listening. I wouldn't have blamed you if you refused to talk to me."

He shakes his head and replies, "Veronica, I am proud of you. I am really happy that Roscoe and his group are going to jail. You did good work."

She meets his gaze and tells him openly, "It's wrong that my decisions affect my Dad, Mac, Wallace and you."

To Veronica's surprise he smiles a little and says, "It's not wrong. It is the price of what we do."

"Thank you for understanding. I know it doesn't help but I am really sorry that my career affected yours," she tells him.

He gently shakes his head and admits, "I was upset that you and Agent Howard used me but now that he explained, I understand a little better."

Biting her lip she asks, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he admits. He hears the new team arrive to guard Veronica and says, "I should be going."

Nodding she asks quietly, "I need a favor Logan but you can say no." Concerned he looks at her as she tells him that she would like him to talk to Wallace and Mac; make sure they understand the dangers of even attempting to talk to her or Keith and tell them she is sorry. She adds, "I ended up not treating them properly and they deserved better."

Logan nods. He says, "I'll talk to them."

"Thank you," she chokes out. Logan can see she is upset at the loss of her friends and it is hurting her that she is going to have to go away.

Standing, Logan looks down at Veronica, "Goodbye Veronica." Unable to talk, she just nods. He leans down and pulls her stand in front of him. Looking down at her, he says, "Be very careful Veronica."

Nodding she answers tearfully, "You too!"

He takes her face in his hands and looks at her. He finally tells her quietly, "You are the love of my life."

Crying openly she shares, "You are the only man I ever loved." Leaning down he kisses her and leaves. She sits back down in a chair and listens as the two arriving agents take over her protection while Logan and the other two agents leave.


	7. Chapter 7: The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

Veronica is back in LA. This time she is here to testify. It feels really odd to see her fellow agents doing their jobs protecting her. At one time she was used to working with them to investigate and protect others. Since she supposedly left the FBI and in actuality went undercover, many of these agents she thought of as family were openly negative towards her. She knew in her head that it would happen but it had hurt. Since the truth of her undercover work came out, very few of them made any effort to talk to her. She has never told Agent Howard or her father, but she is really disappointed at their treatment of her. Many of them still look at her like she is dirty; that her money isn't really hers and she slept her way to getting a conviction. Her years as a pariah in high school and her reputation as a bitch in college should have prepared her for this situation but she had let herself feel like she belonged at the FBI. She only has herself to blame. She let her guard down and let her fellow agents matter. She should have understood that people are fickle; she should not have forgotten that lesson.

So she quietly goes about her business, not making any attempt to explain herself or justify her choices. In turn, the agents are quiet around her. They treat her like they never knew her, like she is just a citizen they are required to help. The good feelings of belonging are gone; gone like her career and gone like the life she built up in LA. She doesn't belong anywhere anymore. She is officially out of the FBI and in Witness Protection. So she methodically finishes up the last thing she can do for the FBI. She calmly testifies and follows all her former fellow agents' instructions without question, letting them do their jobs and protect her. She doesn't ask and doesn't know if Logan Echolls is still working for the FBI or if he is doing something else. She prays he is protecting himself. She hasn't heard from Wallace or Mac. She trusts Logan talked to them and that he will keep track of them quietly.

The threat to her father was rated high so he was removed from Mars Investigations and he is in Witness Protection with her. This is just another in a line of decisions she has made that have affected him. In the spirit of being more open with the man who has sacrificed the life he knows for her, Veronica told him everything and apologized for turning his life upside down. Typically, he just tells her he is proud of her and reassures her that he is fine.

In fact, he seems to be doing better than her. In Witness Protection, Veronica is twenty three years old and in college. She is a junior transfer from New Mexico State taking her Photography degree. Her name is now Anne Banks. She is able to look the part of a young college student but inside she doesn't feel young anymore. Actually, she never felt young when she was at Hearst College. Now, she is always acting a part. It is no different than undercover except the day to day danger is less. Veronica likes her classes and she is happy she gets to see her father and of course, that he is content. She is just really lonely. When she lays in bed at night, she thinks about her time with Logan and she really hopes that someday she can see him again. Sometimes she hopes that he moved on without her and he is happy. He deserves to be a husband, father, son in law, brother in law and he deserves to have friends.

Still she is perpetually on guard and, unlike her father, does not seem to be growing into her new persona. He is Douglas Banks. He took some of her money and has opened up a dog training facility. He and his crew train rescued dogs for work with the disabled, elderly and children. It is the most content she has ever seen her father. He loves working with the canines and matching them with people who need them. He loves everything about it. He is in no danger and he sees so much hope with the people and animals he helps.

The crew he hired is like family in that they are are a team that works together and sacrifices to help the animals and people in need. Eric Wright came on board from the beginning and he is a gem. He, like Douglas, had a successful career in an unrelated field and now is doing what he wants to do with his life. He was born here in Florida and has a lot of contacts in local government. He has been wonderful in getting the necessary permits for the business and certifications for the canines and training crew alike. Eric and Douglas are now close friends. Eric's wife passed away and his children live in Iowa. He goes to visit them a couple of times a year. Eric loves to play poker and he has season tickets to the local minor league baseball team. The local university sends students to work with Keith and they are a huge help with looking after newly rescued animals who need a lot of love and attention.

Best of all, Douglas has met a woman veterinarian who also has the same passion for animals that he does. Olivia Turner never married and she had given up the idea of meeting a man who understands her commitment to her job and the animals she helps. She makes very little money in her practice because she doesn't turn any animals away. She looks after strays brought in and animals whose owners can't afford their care, most often without any compensation. She met Douglas Banks when he brought in a rescued dog. She soon saw this man has a gift with gaining animals' trust. She has learned that he is gifted at training animals. To her surprise and happiness, he values her knowledge and expertise and is not threatened by the fact she is more educated than him. Best of all, he really understands her need to help animals even when there is no monetary reward. They have gotten to know each other over the last few months and have started dating. She enjoys cooking Sunday dinners for Douglas and his daughter Anne. Anne is a smart, articulate young woman who is very close to her father. In fact, Douglas sold his lucrative security business to move across the country to be with his only child. She found his sacrifice and love for his child to be one of the many impressive things about him.

Testifying takes a couple of weeks. In the end Roscoe and Mendez as well as many in their respective organizations are convicted. Veronica tries not to think about how other criminals just slid into their places. She tries to be happy that she took them off the streets. She tries to think that the sacrifice she made was worth it. She tries but sometimes the price seems too high.

Anne sees the rain clouds off in the distance as she walks on campus towards the library. She takes a deep breath enjoying the invigorating air. The sun is shining now but it often rains for short periods each day. She expects the rain and has a rain coat in her book bag. She is getting used to being a college student with the grueling lecture and study schedules. She is getting used to listening to new friends talk about the latest parties, concerts and cute guys and not about crimes and how to catch the guilty. She is getting used to her new name and her new history. She is getting used to her red hair. While she has accepted that this is her new life, deep inside she feels like she is not going to ever be happy again. She can't stop herself from worrying that a hit man will find her or her father. She can't quit looking for potential trouble. She tries to relax and enjoy this new life. Anne is busy at school, helping in her dad's business and has joined a few clubs hoping to make some new friends. She has but it is weird that they like her and they don't really know her. She dates once in a while; mostly to keep her father from worrying too much about her. The sad fact is, her heart is not in dating. When she goes out, she goes out with a group of people and tries to enjoy herself. She tries but most often she doesn't succeed. She doesn't belong in college anymore. She doesn't belong in this life.

Now, she heads to the library to do some work on her final papers. It is almost summer and she thinks about her options. The plan is for her to work with her father. Now she is thinking that she might take a trip abroad; actually take some pictures of something that is not for a class. The other day she was looking through a magazine in her photography class and there were pictures of Italy. It occurred to her that she is free. She can go to Italy this summer; take pictures of some of the places she has only read about. She could be herself and not worry so much about who might be following her and if the people she loves are safe. Visiting her new classmates and friends, she has seen some of the apartments around campus. Next semester, she will move into a place of her own near the university. She can afford it and her father needs his privacy now that he and Olivia are getting serious.

Settled into the library, Veronica focuses on working on her final paper for her marketing class. She is almost done. It is not due for another two weeks but she has always been a good student and she likes to stay ahead. The Witness Protection program gave her a credits towards a basic degree in business with a minor in photography. She will easily be able to finish her degree in another year. They kept her away from Criminology or anything that may give up her location. She is taking a lot of photography courses and she can see a new future for herself in photojournalism or even having her own photography business. She takes pictures for her father of the helper dogs in training and the ones he is able to match. She frames them and puts them up in his training location and office. She bought her father an older mustang as a birthday gift. He came up with the back-story that he has had it for many years. It gives her joy to see him driving it and talking to people about it. Truthfully, it is a huge relief how happy her father is in his new life. She can see the contentment on his face when he goes to work and the satisfaction when he is able to rescue a dog is clear. Now seeing him with Olivia is really special. She is an unassuming and caring woman who clearly admires so much about Keith/Douglas that Veronica didn't feel any jealousy when they started dating.

She hears someone sit at the next booth to hers and briefly looks over. Her breath catches in her chest when she sees the familiar, handsome man sitting there. She looks around quickly a little panicked that he is there.

Reassuring her he quietly says, "I was very careful Anne." Her eyes continue looking him over as if she can't believe he is there. He has a grey beanie on his head, a light black coat and a black backpack. At first glance, he will be assumed to be a student. He leans forward and meets her gaze for a few seconds and then whispers, "I have a plan. Can we meet at my hotel?" Keeping her gaze he slides a room card with a slip of paper attached to it. She looks down and sees that it has the name of a hotel, an address and room number on it. There is also a burner cell.

She looks back up at him, a million questions flooding her mind. When she goes to talk, he interrupts softly, "We can talk at the hotel." After a few seconds he adds, "There is a pub next door called 'Irish Green'. Park there and then walk over to the hotel. Key in on the west side of the building and use the stairs there. It is farthest away from the desk and only has one security camera."

Almost automatically she nods. He leans in close and tells her, "I will be waiting. See you after your last class?"

Finding her voice she says, "OK." She is still looking at him like she can't believe he is there. He smiles at her briefly and teases, "You look sexy as a redhead." He gets up and leaves her sitting there.

After watching him walk away, Veronica looks around and no one is watching her. At this time of the day, the library is not busy upstairs. Most of the student population is in classes or at home. The library fills up after most classes are over. She palms the phone, key card and note, unobtrusively placing them in the front of her book bag. She zips the pouch shut securing the items and then sits up to again look around to reassure herself that no one is watching her. Veronica looks back at her books and papers and has to force herself to focus back on her paper. In another hour, she will pack up and head to her last class and then she will head over to the hotel to see Logan.

He seems to know her schedule as he knew she had another class today. He must have followed her to the library. She is usually so careful. She wonders if he is that good at following people or if she has gotten careless. She closes her eyes for a few moments and centers herself. It is a trick she learned while undercover. When things got stressful, she got a moment alone, closed her eyes and refocused.

When she opens her eyes, she is still inwardly excited but outwardly she is a student working on a paper. She works for about forty five minutes and then packs up her things. Out of habit, she looks at her watch to make sure she is not late for her next class and while pretending to look at her watch, she looks around the library. Seeing no one watching her, she picks up her messenger bag and walks confidently out of the library towards the Journalism Building for her last class today.

Thankfully she is ahead in this class because she is sure she didn't really hear a word even though she appeared to be paying attention. When the class is over, Veronica visits for a few minutes with a couple of her classmates and then pleads work and walks towards her car in the parking lot. While she appears to be walking calmly with head phones in her ears, she is really looking around to make sure she is not followed.

She texts her father telling him she is staying through supper in the library and then meeting a few classmates at a pub for a quick bite to eat and perhaps a drink after. She tells him not to wait up for her. He immediately calls her and gives her the standard order to be careful and to text him when she is safe and sound in the apartment. She can tell he is happy that she is going out with a couple friends. He worries about her being alone too much. He will go over to his girlfriend's home after work and he won't be missing her. She reassures him she will text him and she tells him to say hello to Olivia for her. Keith/Douglas instantly happy at the thought he will see his girlfriend later assures her he will pass on her message and tells her he loves her. She says, "I love you too Pops."

As she gets in her car, she can feel her heart racing and she is surprised and yet, not surprised, that she is excited to see Logan again. Taking a circuitous route, she makes the twenty minute drive in forty minutes. As suggested, she parks in the pub parking lot. She knows they will not tow her car and it isn't odd that a vehicle remains there as someone may have called a cab home as they were too impaired to drive.

She walks calmly into the west side of the hotel, glad of the hard rain as it will keep her identity hidden. She keeps her head slightly bent as walks towards the stairwell and then climbs the stairs. Her rain jacket has a hood and it is not obvious that she is trying to keep her face from the camera. It just looks like she is cold. She climbs the three flights of stairs and then exits into the hallway and walks towards room 315. Using the key she was given, she enters the room, then shuts and locks the door.

Logan hearing the click of the door deactivating stands from his spot at the desk and slowly walks towards the beautiful, petite woman he loves. He has been impatiently waiting for her, anxious to talk to her but a little worried that she has moved on without him.

She pulls her hood off and makes eye contact with him. The look of happiness to see him on her face is all that is needed to break through Logan's reserve. He takes a few large strides to reach her and pulls her into his arms. Before she can even process that he is there, his lips are on hers. She lets go of her book bag and reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck.

Without hesitation, he helps her pull off her wet jacket, then picks her up and carries her to the king sized bed laying her down on it. Within seconds, Logan is beside her on the bed leaning over to continue their kiss. To Logan's surprise, Veronica has no intention of stopping their passion. She has her arms back around his neck and she is pulling him on top of her. At this point in time, Veronica doesn't care why he is there; she only cares that she has missed him so much and right now, she can touch him. Her hands begin to wander under his shirt trying to pull it up over his head.

The man on the bed with her is having the same issues. He doesn't think he can stop himself from kissing and touching her now that he has started. He is unbuttoning her blouse and stops to help her pull off his shirt but then immediately goes back to finishing undressing her.

Logan has never seen her so impatient and he has to admit it is kind of hot. He knows he has to slow this down but for the first time in a long time, he is on the edge of losing control. He puts his forehead to hers and takes a deep breath. His voice warbles as he says, "Veronica, my god!"

Needing him, Veronica leans up kissing him while pulling him closer. Logan accepts that he is not going to be able to control the passion and need this time. They can talk later.

Much later when their breathing and heart rates have returned to normal, Logan leans up on one elbow and looks down at Veronica. He gently moves a few sweaty strands of her red hair away from her face and tucks them behind her ear, "I missed you."

A smile peaks out and she teases, "I got that idea." He smiles back at her and before he can comment or tease her back, she adds, "I never thought I would see you again." Her eyes tear with the depth of her emotions.

Gently he reaches up and caresses the tears off her face as they drift down. "Hey," he prods, "Don't cry Ronnie!" Worried she is crying, he pulls her into his arms and holds her. When he thought of their reunion, he worried she found someone else or she would be mad he found her. Most often he just hoped she would be happy to see him. He never thought she would cry. It hurts him to see her so upset. Being in his arms just punches through her last barrier and she cries against his chest. Rolling onto his back, he pulls her to his side and she nestles her face into his chest, wrapping one arm around his neck and one small hand is fisted and rests on his chest. She puts her leg in between his and relaxes against him as he holds her in his arms. His hand soothingly rubs up and down her back and his other hand is on the back of her head gently caressing her soft red hair. He doesn't know all she is feeling but he understands that being with him has released the emotions she has been holding in. He imagines she has been holding them in a very long time. Eventually she finishes hiccupping and her breath evens out.

Finally Veronica lifts her head and looks at the man she has loved for so long. She doesn't know how long she is going to be able to see him and touch him. They have to talk eventually but right now she just wants to feel... him. She meets his gaze and asks, her voice husky from her long cry, "Will you please make love to me?"

Looking into her beautiful blue eyes, he recognizes her need and a slow smile appears on his handsome face. He quietly tells her, "Of course." He turns them and tucks her under him as he leans down to kiss her. Their talk can wait a little longer. Showing her he loves her is more important right now.


	8. Chapter 8: Logan's Plan

**Logan's Plan**

A long while later, Veronica and Logan are under the covers just laying together. Veronica is dozing in his arms and he is content just to hold her for a while. They have been apart so long. He knows she has a lot of questions and they have a lot to discuss but as far as he is concerned, he and Veronica are going to be together from now on. They will have to live abroad for a while but that is not a problem for him. He has been giving this day a lot of thought. Mac helped him find Veronica. He knows that he can trust Mac. Very few people even know that Logan knows Mac and only Mac and Logan know how good of friends they have become. In fact, Logan left Lariot with Mac. Lariot will ground Mac and protect him. Mac will be forced to go outside in the real world and take Lariot for walks. Mac was unsure at first but has grown really fond of Lariot; he is so well trained and so loyal.

Logan's plan is that they will travel for a while and then settle. He has enough money that none of them need to work again. He and Veronica are coming thirty and they have been apart long enough. It is time for them to be a couple. They will buy a place somewhere remote and secure and they will be together. Veronica has done enough for society and he has left the FBI. Truly Logan is not concerned about where he is and what he does as long as he does it with Veronica.

Later the two of them are sitting in a quiet corner of the pub eating a late supper. Logan is wearing his beanie. He has a small dark goatee. He looks very unlike himself. Sitting next to her, he leans closer to her to listen as she tells him her concerns about moving. "Dad made a home here Logan. He met someone and he is happy."

Nodding he says, "He won't come with us then."

"I was the one who caused him to uproot his life," she says passionately, "I can't leave him again."

Logan smiles and points out, "Your uprooting him caused him to meet a woman he could love."

Veronica looks at him in surprise and admits, "True."

He reaches over and takes her hand, "Ronnie, you said you were going to move out to give him privacy anyways. Now you are going to move away and we will send for him to see us on his vacation every year. He will be safer away from you. The hired killers won't be looking for a man his age, alone; they will be looking for him with you."

Her mouth hangs open a little as she looks at him. He has to smile at her as he gently pulls up on her chin closing her mouth. She blushes a little at her bad manners and then says, "I hate to leave him though."

Nodding his agreement, he points out, "If the FBI had rated him as safe, you would have left him in Neptune when you left though."

There is a short silence as Veronica thinks about Logan's plan for them. He watches her eat, a small smile on his handsome face. He has missed her; everything about her from her love of food to her inquisitive nature. She is so beautiful to him!

The tiny blonde chews her food almost absently. She is amazed and almost overwhelmed. Logan sat through almost a year of desk duty. While he sat there, he planned their future. He hired a security team to protect him on the way to and from work. He didn't make any attempt to leave the FBI and kept himself as the only target left in California. While he was at his desk, he dreamed of the day he would be leaving. His tech guy, 'Mac' found Veronica, got him her class schedule and her picture ID. He helped him with a few new identities for them both as well as Keith. He helped him transfer his money into accounts that aren't traceable and he helped him get credit under all his new identities. Logan patiently had mustaches and small beards made for when he travels to match each identity. He has a supply of beanies and clothes to match each identity. This one is a student so he has a small goatee and darker hair. While in California, he kept himself clean shaven knowing that pictures of him this past year will be what everyone thinks about when they think of him. Now that he is away from Neptune, he will grow a beard and mustache until a time comes that the danger to him and Veronica has lessened.

But he tells her that their sacrifices will all be worth it because as of today, they are going to spend the rest of their lives together. Their names don't matter; the place doesn't matter; what they do for a living doesn't matter. What matters is that they will be a true couple.

Veronica looks at him and sees his determination. Logan is not leaving her again; he has been clear about that. The truth is that she doesn't want to be alone again. If she and her dad leave, her dad will have to say goodbye to a woman he loves because of her. If she tries to force Logan to leave, he won't. If she leaves, she won't see her father again so she might as well leave with Logan. He is really forcing her hand and she finds she is not as upset and she would have been a year ago if he did this. She has been unhappy and lonely and faking this life has been hard. Her new friends don't know her and they can't really ever know her. This life is not a lot better than the life she faked the last three years prior except now her father knows she is not a criminal. She has to start over in college. She is lying to everyone she meets. The sad truth is, she is not happy.

She points out, "I will finish up this semester so no one will suspect I am missing." Pondering she says, "I like your idea of telling my friends, Dad's girlfriend and employees that I got a scholarship overseas. No one will suspect I am leaving with you and Dad can feed them whatever story he wants while I am gone. They won't wonder why he never sees me."

Logan nods listening to her thoughts about his plan. He has given her leaving a lot of thought. If Keith was leaving with her, she and Logan would leave and Keith would close down the shop and then leave. If he is staying, then she would get an internship in England, finish her semester exams and leave. In a year when she would supposedly graduate and come back, Keith would tell his girlfriend that Veronica got a great job over there. He would be sad but make plans to go see her when he can close the rescue center. Perhaps he could come and see her alone the first time.

Veronica looks at Logan and asks, "Where will I finish up my degree?"

Logan looks at her in exasperation. He tells her, "You already graduated college years ago. You don't need a degree in Photography. You can use your knowledge of photography in the real world taking photos as we travel. You are wealthy and I have more money than I could ever spend in my lifetime. We have both sacrificed and worked enough. Now we are going to enjoy life."

Looking shocked, Veronica realizes that Logan is right. She doesn't need a degree in a fake name. She doesn't need a career. She can relax and enjoy life for a while before she decides what to do with the rest of her life. Smiling she tells him, "I'll arrange supper with my father tomorrow. Olivia is the vet on call and has to stay at work in case someone brings in a emergency."

Logan smiles and tells her, "I will check out of the hotel in the morning and take a drive. Then I will pick you up from class at one."

She smiles and teases, "My father is staying with Olivia tonight. He won't suspect if I stay with you."

"Even better," he says easily.

The next day, Veronica walks up to her home. Logan steps in front of her and knocks on the door. When Keith answers the door, he looks at Logan in surprise and then consternation. Logan smiles and steps aside allowing Veronica to be in Keith's view. Keith immediately understands that Logan has found them. He sees by the look on both their faces that Logan is not leaving. He moves aside and says, "You better come in."

Logan puts his hand on Veronica's back and encourages her to enter. He then follows her in.

Once they are in the kitchen, Logan looks around. It is a nice bungalow. Veronica has clearly painted it and decorated it. The furniture is leather and masculine. He sees her guilt that she pulled her father away from his home and friends. She tried to make him very comfortable here. He meets Keith's sharp gaze and sees that Keith knows what he is thinking. He says, "Nice weather here."

Keith frowns at the younger man and then looks at his daughter. He sees her meet Logan's gaze before she talks to him. In that moment he knows that they are together in whatever they have to tell him. Keith suggests, "Let's sit down."

Logan gently pulls Veronica to sit next to him on the couch and then sits back to listen to the Mars Family discussion of the problem and solutions.

In the most open and honest manner, Veronica lays things out for her father. Although initially surprised, Logan comes to realize that Veronica has misled her father in the past and used his fatherly reactions to her advantage in her sting operation but now she is not going to have deception in her relationship with the only person in her life who knows her. In this new life, she has to lie a lot every day, but she doesn't to her father. The young man who has had issues in the past with her walls and her deceptions, is very relieved and uplifted to hear her talk. This conversation, more than anything, tells Logan where Veronica's head is. She is putting the past behind her and she is determined to treat her father fairly and respectfully. She used him in the past but she is not going to be a deceptive child any longer.

Keith listening to Veronica talk about her life now and how lonely and disconnected she feels from everyone except him, notices Logan's reaction to their conversation. He sees that Logan is pleased at Veronica's openness. Keith is dismayed his daughter is unhappy with their new life but deep down, he felt it would take time for her to be happy. He honestly hoped that after she graduated, she would get a job and perhaps make a life for herself. Now he sees that she needed Logan Echolls.

He looks at Logan and asks the one question he needs to know. It isn't if Logan truly loves her because he can see he does. No, his question is Logan's plan. As he listens to Logan's story about the past year and what he has set up for their travels, he sees that Logan is very organized and ready. He has multiple identities for them all and he has ways to travel that they will never be on any travel list. Keith listens carefully to Logan's belief that Roscoe will lose power in the next few years and how he will not have the reach to get to them overseas. Keith sees that Logan wants to relax after the year he has had as a target on desk duty. Truthfully, Keith is impressed at the depth of the plan. It has been over a year in the making and every step has been meticulously planned. John Engbloom is going to unwittingly help Logan travel. He thinks that he will be helping a frat buddy of Dick Cassablancas to travel for his marketing business. He helps buddies of Dick a lot and in turn, Dick's wealthy friends are not put out at paying the large cost of private air travel. Logan now has an account with John's airline for use of private jets set up in a fake identity. He will never travel on a regular airline. He will not be seen by any facial recognition software.

Concerned that Logan can be tracked through his best friend Dick, Keith listens as Logan explains that anyone trying to track him through Dick Cassablancas would have an impossible task. Dick Cassablancas became the president of the Frat in college and he has a lot of contacts from the Frat and through his lifestyle. In addition, Dick hasn't seen Logan for over a year. Logan met with Dick around the same time he met with Wallace Fennel and Cindy MacKenzie. He explained to each of them the dangerous situation. He was honest with Wallace and Mac telling them they likely would never see Veronica again. They were both disappointed, upset and proud of her. He told Dick that it was for his safety that their friendship appears to die. Dick did not understand Logan joining the FBI but he accepted what he was told. He and Dick kept in touch through cheater phones in a safety deposit box. Dick made the arrangements for Logan to get out of the country on a private jet. Logan left ten cheater phones in Dick's safe in his home. They will keep in contact through them. Logan had a box of cheater phones for Keith if he didn't decide to come with them. He bought a safety deposit box yesterday and put the phones, new identities for Keith and money in it. Before he and Veronica left, Keith would go to the bank with Logan and sign in as the second person on the box.

Keith could see that if he stayed behind, he would be able to keep up his identity. He would be proud of his daughter Anne getting to take a year of schooling abroad. Then after the year, she wouldn't come home; she would take a job overseas. The first visit, Keith would go alone but after that, he could take his girlfriend without any issues. He realizes they will all be safer as he will not be travelling with Veronica. On vacation, his new girlfriend could meet Logan and be told that Veronica met him overseas.

Veronica would be far away from the United States and she would be protected by a former FBI agent. The only downside safety wise is that Logan is recognizable but he has quite a few false identities he can use complete with mustaches, hair color changes and wardrobe changes.

He is not happy that Veronica is going to leave him but he is happy for her. He isn't going to leave his new identity. He has met a woman he could marry and be happy with the rest of his life. He loves his new job rescuing animals and training helper dogs. It makes him feel like he is making a difference. He has made a few new friends and he feels comfortable and at home here.

After the late lunch, Logan walks out to Veronica's care with her. Keith sees that Logan is done being apart from his daughter; he is going to spend the rest of his life with her. Keith watching Logan assist her into his car and then drive off finally smiles. He is really sad Veronica is moving away but he is really happy that she will be far from any danger. Logan will protect her.

The next day, Douglas tells his girlfriend that she is invited to a celebratory dinner at their house. Anne, because of her excellent grades, has been accepted for a year at Royal Holloway, University of London. She will graduate there. Douglas is so very proud of his daughter. Naturally Olivia is thrilled for Anne and she is very sympathetic that Douglas will miss her.

Veronica attending the dinner keeps her part of the charade going. She frets about keeping her grades up through finals so she doesn't lose this wonderful opportunity and is very excited about travelling. She has never been out of the US and this is a great opportunity. Wondrously, she tells Olivia about how her photography professor recommended her after a student dropped out of the program. She excitedly tells them that she is going to be able to take summer session there as well. She talks about how another student is going as well and they are going to rent an apartment together. Olivia talks about never visiting England but she visited Paris. Anne listens to her stories about travelling and tells her that she would like to take some tours while she is there; there is so much for her to see and do. She helps clean up the lasagna her father made and she hugs him thanking him for the great dinner.

Keith hugs her back. Veronica says regretfully, "I feel bad though. You moved to be near me in my last two years of college. Now I am leaving you alone after only one year here."

Keith smiles at her and shares, "I am so proud of you." He walks over and puts his arm around Olivia and adds, "Because of us moving here and starting this business, I met Olivia." He looks at Olivia and says quietly, "She is so caring and special; she makes me so happy."

As Veronica watches, Olivia blushes at Keith's words and she looks at him and says, "I am so grateful you moved here. This is the happiest I have ever been."

Veronica slides out of the room leaving them alone. This is a moment for them and she feels choked watching their obvious love for each other.

That night she studies in her room and talks to Logan on her burner phone before she goes to bed. When she brings up transferring some of her money out of her account, Logan immediately vetoes it asking her if her Dad has his name on the account. When she tells him he does, Logan casually says, "Then just leave the money for him. The less transfers of large amounts of money, the better."

When she mentions that she will need some of her money, Logan laughs and says, "Our identities are of married couples. Your name will be on whatever accounts we are using. We will have lots of money." He adds and she can tell he is smirking, "Besides your father deserves the money from Jake more than you do. He is the one that put up with your mother all those years and he is the one who had his career and marriage ruined by the Kanes."

There is a long silence and then Veronica admits, "You know, that is true." She adds, "Are you sure that you are OK with me leaving all my money behind?"

"Although we won't legally be married Veronica," he tells her, "I will consider us equal partners in love and life."

Veronica is so very touched by his words. She answers back, "Me too Logan. When I left, sometimes I dreamed of a day we could be together and other times I hoped you moved on and found someone who could make you happy."

Now it is Logan's turn to be touched. She loved him enough to wish he could find happiness even if it wasn't with her. He knows they can never marry under their real names but he has looked up traditional wedding vows and he wants them to have a ceremony. He wants them to have a ceremony with Keith there, using their real names. It won't be legal but it will be real for them.

A couple of weeks later Veronica finishes her last exam and when she walked out towards the parking lot, she texts Logan to let him know she is done. Logan gets her text as he leaves the jewelers.

He has been very careful wearing a disguise when he is out of his hotel room. It would not be good to bring any attention to where Keith lives. In a few days, he and Veronica will be out of the country. He has been content to stay in the long stay hotel he found on the outskirts of town. The maids only come in once a week. There is no breakfast downstairs and no one keeps track of his comings and goings.

He finds a park that has a wonderful gazebo and view of the ocean. He takes Veronica there and tells her he wants to have a small private ceremony with just Keith and them. It won't be legal but it will be the day they commit totally to each other. Veronica buys a short white dress and Logan picks up the flowers. Keith looks at the vows that Logan gave him and he agrees to lead the unofficial ceremony. He knows that they will probably never use their real names again but this is important for them.

A week later Keith arrives home from supposedly driving his daughter Anne to the airport for her trip to London. To his surprise, Olivia is waiting for him having cooked him supper. His heartache eases a little when he sees her love and concern. She is there for him knowing that he is sad today. The truth is, he is sad but seeing the excitement in Logan and Veronica's faces was really wonderful. Today they are leaving to start their lives together. Yesterday they had their wedding service. Watching Logan and Veronica say their vows was touching. They clearly love each other and belong together. They will protect each other. Keith wraps his arms around Olivia and says, "Thank you for being here." He was touched and surprised when Veronica left all her money for him and then when he went into the safety deposit box and saw the phones, identities and the money Logan left for him. He is set financially and he can run if he has to. He and Olivia will be able to travel, enjoy life and work together to help the abandoned animals and the people they can partner with. He can tell Olivia that he sold his lucrative business to move here with Veronica. It will explain the money and she won't suspect anything.

In the small jet, Logan and Veronica sit closely and hold each other. The day they have both been dreaming of is finally here. They are starting their life together. The first stop will be London. Veronica will take background cover pictures of an apartment, neighborhood and the university. She will take pictures of some of the buildings, especially the ones she could be taking courses in. She will pictures of the library and any place else she would hang out like the cafeteria. Then she will take a lot of pictures of London. She will send some of them to Keith over the next few days and then over the next few months to go along with things she is supposedly doing in England. Keith will be able to use them to show Olivia and keep their story intact. The truth is, Logan and Veronica will be leaving London after a few days. Logan is thinking of travelling for a few months and then perhaps settling in Australia or New Zealand. They will communicate over the burner phones and make arrangements for Keith to come and visit them once they are settled.

Veronica held securely in Logan's arms looks at her new rings. Although the ceremony was not legal, it was wonderful for them both to commit to a life together using their real names. It was special for her to have her father there. They got married at sunset and it was absolutely beautiful. She set up her camera to take pictures of the ceremony and then they posed together after. The pictures will probably never been seen by anyone else but they are important for them as a couple. Saying goodbye to her father had been hard but Veronica was excited about the future. She looks up at him and when she has his full attention she tells him seriously, "Thank you for finding me and not taking 'no' for an answer. I love you so much."

His smile lights up his face and his eyes as he tells her, "I love you too." He leans down to kiss her and she wraps her arms around his neck responding to his touch. This is where she is supposed to be; in the man she loves life and in his arms. Finally.


End file.
